


These Days

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Series: Counting Stars [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Erik is a Giant German Godsend, F/M, Finding Family, Guest appearance from D:BH characters, Happy Family, Happy birthday boys!, Healing, M/M, Mother hen Nicky, Nicky is an angel, Protective twinyards, Self-Harm, The twins love Nicky & Erik, They have a rough time but they get a good break, Twins are in foster care together, Twinyards Appreciation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: Identical twin brothers Aaron and Andrew Doe have been in foster care since they can remember. They have each other and as long as they are together, nothing else matters. So every year on their birthday, they remind themselves and each other of this fact.“Will our birthday always be bad?” Aaron suddenly asks as they get closer to the monitor, scowling at them from the door.Andrew is just surprised Aaron remembers the last few. “I guess we already got what was comin’ to us,” he suggests.“...I guess, but I’ve got you.” Aaron glances at him, a tiny, sincere smile on his lips.Andrew smiles back and nods. “And I’ve got you.”





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the twinyards! Niko here, Misha and I worked hard to bring you this fic! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**_5th Birthday:_ **

Andrew and Aaron sit still as their kindergarten teacher leads the rest of the class in singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to them. The twins are extremely confused and uncomfortable, although Andrew remembers when they were with Miss Amanda last November, she gave them both a big bowl of ice cream to share and wished them ‘happy birthday’, but had to shoo them to their room when her husband George came home. 

When they asked later on what a birthday was, Miss Amanda explained that they were four and that it was important to celebrate getting older. She said that they were lucky to share a birthday because it is important to celebrate with the people most important to them. The twins didn’t really understand, but they liked ice cream and they did everything together anyway, so they didn’t mind.

This though… why is everyone singing? These kids aren’t important to them, they already have each other and Miss Amanda isn’t even around anymore, now that they live with the Smith family. Here, they are turning five and Andrew knows they won’t be getting ice cream from the Smith’s and wonders if Aaron realises that. It doesn’t matter, Andrew promised Aaron when they left Miss Amanda’s house that he would take care of him.

After lunch, during recess, the twins, bundled up in their jackets that Mr Smith passed down to them from their older kids, are huddled up in their own corner while everyone else is running about and playing. Andrew’s yellow jacket is greying with a few holes, Aaron’s is purple with old water stains. Andrew notices his brother fidgeting and frowns, tilting his head at him.

“Rin?” Andrew whispers and asks his question with his lifted eyebrows and concerned eyes.  _‘What’s wrong?_ ’

“Happy birthday Drew,” Aaron blushes as he holds out a full-size Reese’s that he pulled out of his pocket. There is a crudely tied bow on it and it’s a little smushed, but it’s still a real candy that he doesn’t remember Aaron getting. “I saved it from Holly-ween…” he mumbles, stumbling over his words when he gets nervous.

Andrew takes it carefully and smiles at his brother. He shoves his hand in his pocket and yanks out a Hotwheels car he'd nabbed from Walmart when Mrs Smith brought them with her to do the grocery shopping last week. His isn’t wrapped, but when he saw it, he knew Aaron would like it. They never dared to ask their foster parents for anything when dragged to the store, so he shoved the first red car he saw in his pocket and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he realised that no one saw him. Including Aaron.

“Happy birthday Rin.” Andrew’s voice is strong and full of pride, beaming when Aaron carefully scoops it up in his hands, a huge smile on his face.

“Thank you!” Aaron hugs Andrew hard, like his life depends on it and Andrew clings back, proud that he made his brother so happy. Right now, they really are all each other needs.

* * *

**_6th Birthday:_ **

“Rin,” Andrew whispers as he shuffles across the room, moonlight streaming through the window of their small bedroom. He rubs his eyes tiredly as he stands next to his brother’s bed as Aaron blinks awake.

“Drew?” Aaron mumbles, blinking sleepily up at Andrew.

“I had a nightmare and I can’t sleep,” Andrew whispers, and he doesn’t have to say anything else before Aaron is shuffling to the side on his small bed, making space for Andrew to fit. Andrew climbs into the bed, moving closer to Aaron.

They’re facing each other as Andrew pulls the blankets over their heads. The bed can barely hold the both of them, but they make do nevertheless. They’d left the Smith’s a few months back, and now they were living with the Nelson’s and their three biological children, and while it wasn't better, it wasn't much worse either.

“It’s our birthday tomorrow,” Andrew mumbles and Aaron nods. “Do you think we’ll get cake?”

Aaron’s face lights up. “Johnny got a cake for his birthday,” Aaron whispers. “And Sammy got a surprise party.”

Andrew reaches out to hold his brother’s hand. “I hope we get cake," he mumbles. "G'night, Rin,” he whispers and Aaron smiles at him before they fall asleep.

\--

They wake up when the blanket is wrenched off their heads, and Andrew blinks at the sudden sunlight, looking at Johnny, whose face has a disgusted look carved onto it. “Look at the faggot twins,” he snorts, and his brother, Taylor, laughs uproariously behind him.

“Disgusting,” Taylor shakes his head, and Andrew frowns in confusion. “They were probably making out the whole night.”

“Drew?” Aaron says sleepily as he awakens. “What’s going on?”

“Stephanie and Craig are out of town for the next week,” Sammy says from the doorway, her arms folded, nose wrinkled in disgust. “Wait till they find out that you two are little fags.”

Andrew sits up, not really sure what is going on as Johnny snorts again. “I’m in charge, little fags, and you need to make us breakfast now.”

“But Miss Stephanie said we can’t use the stove,” Andrew says in confusion, and Johnny scowls.

“I’m in charge, asshole, and I say for you to make us breakfast. We’ll be waiting, or we’ll get Stephanie to kick you out.”

With that, he turns on his heel, storming out of their room. Aaron sits up next to Andrew, frowning. “What’s a far-gott?” he asks in confusion, and Andrew glances at him.

“I dunno,” he murmurs, before yanking on Aaron’s hand. “C’mon, before we get in trouble.”

“Wait,” Aaron says quickly. “I have something for you.” Andrew pauses, as Aaron scrambles off the bed, rummaging in the drawer. He takes out a bar of Hershey’s chocolate that he’d taken from Miss Stephanie’s pantry. It’s a little soft, but Aaron wrapped a piece of string around it, tying a small bow. “Happy birthday, Drew.”

Andrew grasps it, smiling happily. “I have a gift for you too,” Andrew murmurs, going over to his bed and pushing his hand under the pillow. He takes out the pack of coloured gel pens that he’d taken from Sammy’s room when she was out. Aaron lights up when he sees the colours.

“Thank you!” Aaron says happily, clutching the pack to his chest. Andrew knew how much Aaron loved to draw and write, and he knows that his brother would have a lot of fun with the gel pens.

The door slams open, and they jump. Aaron’s quick to hide his pens under his pillow, but Andrew’s chocolate is still in his hand. Johnny grins when he sees it.

“Give me that or I’ll fuckin’ tell Stephanie you were stealing from her,” Johnny growls and Aaron comes to Andrew’s defence.

“No! You can’t take it from him, it’s-“

“Don’t fucking talk back to me, bitch!” Johnny yells, and Aaron’s eyes widen as he takes a step back. “I thought I fucking told you faggots to make me breakfast.”

He grips Andrew’s hand, wrenching his wrist and the chocolate falls as Andrew lets out a sharp cry as pain stabs up his hand.

“Leave him alone,” Aaron begs, but Johnny ignores them, grabbing their hands and yanking them down the stairs. Aaron almost trips and tumbles down but Andrew’s quick to grab his shirt to hold him upright.

They’re shoved into the kitchen, and Aaron has tears welled up in their eyes. “But it’s our birthday,” he croaks out to the empty room, and Andrew just hugs him, mostly confused by everything that’s happening.

But, no one sings them happy birthday. There are no surprise parties or cake or ice cream.

They still hold out hope, trying to please Johnny and his siblings, waiting for the moment, just like last year, when everyone sang them Happy Birthday.

It’s ten in the night before they realise that no one even remembered.

* * *

**_7th Birthday_**  

“You got a good haul there, Aaron,” Steven Palmer, the twin’s foster father compliments.

Aaron smiles as Steven pets his head, happy to get positive attention for once and returns to sorting his Halloween candy. Andrew is wearing an identical ‘Thing 1’ to Aaron’s ‘Thing 2’ costume, shoving sweet after sweet into his mouth and savouring them, even though Kim promised he could have some every day. 

He merely nodded at her and looked to where his twin is getting fawned over by their foster dad and looks to their foster mom where she is making them dinner, despite them feasting on their candy.

Andrew likes Kim and thinks that she is nice enough, having wanted to look after kids while their two adult children went away to college. Steven though, has made Andrew nervous at every turn, and they have only been here since the middle of August. His smiles are scary and how he follows them around the house makes him uncomfortable and he just doesn’t know why.

When Miss Amanda called him AJ, he liked it, because she was so nice. The Smith family didn’t carry on with that, but when Steven called him it, it made him uncomfortable. Steven didn't listen when Andrew told him not to use his nickname, so he had to resort to glaring at him as best he could or just run away with Aaron in tow.

Aaron didn’t seem to mind him, though, and Andrew wasn’t going to take that away from him just because he didn’t like Steven. That didn’t mean that Andrew didn’t keep a close eye on him. While Aaron was happy to let the experiences in past foster homes go and move forward, Andrew didn’t. Andrew never forgot anything.

\--

As always, Andrew became sad and nervous when their birthday got close - memories of last year make him squirm, memories of when Johnny, Sammy and Taylor had tormented them and made Aaron cry. Andrew  _hated_ it when Aaron cried. It always made him want to cry, but instead, he would protect and comfort him.

So on November second, almost November third, Andrew gladly accepted Aaron into his bed when he said  _he_ had a bad dream. At least there was no Johnny to make fun of them and bully them for sleeping together and this bed was bigger, both of theirs were. Even with more space, Andrew pulled his brother close with the blankets over their heads and held Aaron’s hand, both of them easily falling asleep. 

The twin’s creaking bedroom door in the middle of the night at Palmer house was not something Andrew always heard, but nothing he really worried about since Kim has checked on them before. So Andrew blinked and drifted, until he woke again to Steven’s voice, the covers no longer pulled over their heads and Steven’s body looming over them.

“What are you doing in AJ’s bed?” Steven’s voice is very quiet and the look in his eyes is hard to see in the dark, but Andrew doesn’t like it. Neither does he like that smile.

“What’s going on?” Aaron mumbles, squeezing Andrew’s hand. Steven’s hand comes down to pry their fingers apart and Andrew is suddenly wide awake, holding fast.

“Come on now, be a good boy and come to bed,” Steven whispers, his voice low and chilling.

Something about the way he said it made Andrew’s skin crawl and he sees Steven’s other hand moving beneath the blanket. His brother’s face twists in discomfort, squirming and gripping Andrew’s hand like a vice. Instantly struck with the need to protect Aaron, Andrew lunges and sinks his teeth into Steven’s bare forearm, making him yell out.

“You little shit!” Steven howls, but Andrew does not let go, even when he feels a hand strike him upside his head. Aaron is screaming and Andrew’s ears are ringing, but still he does not let go, even as a coppery taste fills his mouth and warmth trickles down his chin.

Another blow to the head and Andrew blinks, realising that he is on top of a sobbing Aaron, who is holding him tight and glaring at Steven leaning against the wall, clutching his arm. Kim slams into the room and flips the light on. She takes one look at Steven’s arm as he babbles angrily and another to the twins, before swinging her stare back at Steven with a cold gleam in her eyes.

“What were you doing in their room?”

The room explodes with angry yelling.

Aaron lets out another sob and Andrew holds him tighter, glaring at Steven as Kim wrestles him out of the room. Andrew doesn’t really register what is going on as he hears a lot of yelling and crashing and breaking glass. He just tugs Aaron into their closet with their blanket covering them as he listens to more voices and footsteps arrive. 

Kim is crying and yelling, but Steven’s voice is not to be heard. Aaron has finally settled down, sniffling into Andrew’s neck, with an iron grip on his shirt. Andrew swallows, wanting to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

Andrew grips Aaron tightly when the door opens again and he sees Hank, their social worker in wrinkled clothes and looking at them tiredly as he opens the closet door. Behind him, Kim is sniffling in the doorway.

“Hey Andrew, Aaron, let’s get you cleaned up.” Hank's voice is gentle worn out, and Andrew knew Hank being here meant they were leaving. 

He doesn't tell Aaron while a solemn Kim washes the both of them down and dresses them in clean clothes. Aaron clings to her in a tight hug before Andrew takes him back into his arms and accepts a pat on the head from her. 

Hank carries their backpacks stuffed with all of their belongings and Kim hands him a pillowcase stuffed with everything else and hides in the kitchen with a police officer and her sister.

Aaron cries in the backseat of Hank’s car and Andrew just holds him, knowing there is nothing else to be done. It’s time to move on.

\--

“Sorry it’s late, Gavin,” Hank greets a tired looking man, in plaid sweats and a hoodie with a scruffy beard and a scar on his nose. The man is scary to look at, but for some reason, Andrew isn't afraid. “These are Aaron and Andrew, boys this is Gavin. Thanks for taking them on such short notice.”

“I'm supposed to be retired, Hank,” Gavin growls, but ushers the boys in, not letting Hank past the doorway.

“It's temporary,” Hank promises softly.

Andrew glances up at Hank as he and Gavin glare at each other, talking in annoyed, hushed tones.

“Kitty!” Aaron chirps as an orange and white tabby cat tumbles into the foyer. Andrew feels better now that his brother is distracted and falls to his knees before the cat, holding his hand out.

“That's Amber,” Gavin tells them as she nuzzles Aaron's hand. Andrew looks back to see him closing the door with their bags in hand, realising that Hank is gone. 

Although Gavin is clearly exhausted, he manages to smile at them. “I have two more somewhere, I have a black cat named Onyx and a black and white one named Jade. I'm sure you'll meet them, but,” Gavin deposits their things in the corner by the living room. “It's four in the morning, so let's get you two to bed.”

Andrew watches his brother pout as his shoulder sag and his hand pulls away from Amber the kitty. So Andrew looks at Gavin and shakes his head. “Not yet,” Andrew tries, mustering up his puppy dog eyes.

Gavin’s face softens and he sighs, looking away, rubbing the back of his head. Andrew sees Aaron out of the corner of his eye, pouting as well. “Alright, I guess I get it's been a hard night, hasn’t it?” Gavin gives them a cheesy smile and Andrew is glad that he isn’t afraid of this man, Aaron doesn’t seem to be either. How much longer will that last?

“C’mon, let’s get you both on the couch and we can watch a DVD - I’ll make hot chocolate.”

Aaron, despite the craziness of what happened with Steven, perks up and agrees. Andrew manages to as well, and lets Gavin bring them into the living room, blankets and pillows piled around them as Andrew cuddles close to his brother, afraid to let him go. 

Amber follows them immediately and after Gavin brings the promised drinks, Jade settles on the back of the couch as well. Gavin gives his own tired smile and settles into his armchair with his own mug and Onyx in his lap. Ten minutes into the DVD, Andrew knows both he and his brother would fall asleep. They did.

\--

The first day with Gavin was quiet, setting up their room (Even though Andrew _knows_ Hank said it was temporary) and getting to know the cats. Gavin doesn’t send them to school or make them say more than hello to any of the state workers that come into the house that day. Gavin is grouchy and quiet in the morning, but nice. He doesn’t make them do anything and doesn’t ask a ton of questions.

He doesn’t tell them they had to do chores or make him meals. He just lets them play with the toys Kim sent with them and brings them soup and sandwiches for lunch, even trading them each a piece of their Halloween candy for a bowl of ice cream during dessert.

It was strange. Good, but strange, and they like it. Still, Andrew waits for the other shoe to drop. Aaron soaks in the casual carefree attention given and free roam of Gavin’s house like he did at the Palmers - but Andrew notices instantly that he is a bit more guarded.

At the end of the first day, Gavin properly tucks them into bed, not arguing when Andrew insists that he share with Aaron (the memory of that coppery taste in his mouth fresh) and bids them a good night.

“Miss Kim didn’t pack your present that I got you, sorry Drew,” is the first thing Aaron whispers to him once they are sure Gavin is gone. He must have checked the bags - like Andrew did as well. “I think I hid it too well.”

Andrew curls closer to his twin and squeezes his hand, their foreheads pressed together. “‘S’kay Rin, she didn’t send your present either. But it’s okay, I’ve got you. We can share our leftover Halloween candy,” Andrew promises.

Aaron smiles and then nods, but a confused look washes over his face. “Thanks for saving me, Drew.- I dunno what happened, but I know it was bad... Steven scratched my tummy.”

Andrew looks at his brother in the dark and then Aaron is guiding his hand to a small scratch over Aaron’s belly button. That’s strange - why did he scratch him? Was it because Andrew bit him?

“You looked scared so I stopped him,” is all he can say.

“Thank you, Drew,” Aaron repeats and Andrew's arms wrap around him. Aaron holds on to him just as tightly. They lie there for a while and Andrew’s eyes droop, his hold loosening on his brother - Aaron’s too.

“I love you, Drew,” Aaron whispers.

“I love you too, Rin,” Andrew smiles and falls asleep. Things are good again.

\--

They wake up to a delicious scent in the air and a soft knock on their door. Andrew blinks awake and sits up, greeted with Amber being plopped down onto the bed between him and Aaron.

“Happy birthday!” Gavin cheers, his scruffy face bright with a smile, despite his ever-present, sleep-deprived eyes and a silly hat on top of his messy hair. “Come on, I made you two chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast -  _and bacon_.”

Aaron is up in a split second, smiling brilliantly and Andrew can’t help but smile too, climbing out of bed as well.

“Careful squirt,” Gavin chides and helps Aaron as he picks Amber up in his arms, the cat purring even though she's being held awkwardly.

Andrew pads across the carpeted floor, following their excited (temporary[?]) foster father and his brother into the hall and stands still at the sight of the colourfully decorated kitchen. There is a shiny paper ‘Happy Birthday’ sign hanging from the ceiling and streamers and balloons everywhere. A plastic tablecloth is on Gavin’s table, that was messy when they first arrived but is now decorated and looking amazing. Andrew's eyes widen when he sees the small pile of beautifully wrapped boxes on the table, just off to the side. There is a two-tiered chocolate cake, under a clear cover in the middle.

“Is this for us?” Aaron asks in the smallest voice Andrew has ever heard.

Gavin gives him a kind smile and kneels down in front of them. “I was a foster kid growing up too and I know how hard it is. I know you might only be here for a little while, but let’s make the best of it. Okay?”

“Okay!” Aaron cheers and hugs Amber before setting her down and follows after Gavin to the table when told to do so.

Andrew, even ambling after them to the table is still shocked at Gavin’s words, because they felt so… so real. They felt so real and so true and he wants them to be. He wants such a nice person to take care of them, to take care of Aaron.

_For a little while_.

Andrew feels as if everything is static around him for a moment as breakfast is served in front of them. He watches Aaron, everything that happened with Steven a couple days ago, pushed back from his mind and Andrew can still recall it as if it  _just_ happened.  _Why?_ It doesn’t matter, he supposes, smiling at Gavin when asked if he wants whipped cream on his pancakes and they both giggle when Gavin gets some on his cheek- then Aaron’s.

After breakfast, Gavin lets them open a gift each (Andrew still couldn’t believe it) and lets them play with their brand new Nerf guns in the living room while he cleaned up the kitchen. 

After that, they all play with their Nerf guns in the backyard, wrapped up in the new coats Gavin gave them and for a while, they just run around like crazy. At noon, Hank shows up and after wishing them a happy birthday, he pulls Gavin to the side to fill out ‘paperwork’.

Around dinner time, after Hank leaves, a very tall man with a serious expression is greeted by a very excited Gavin and is introduced to the twins as his partner Richard. Richard is polite and keeps a respectable distance, even singing happy birthday to them with Gavin, staying for cake and the rest of their presents.

Richard doesn't scare Andrew, and Gavin, whom he quickly grew to trust, liked him so he didn’t mind. Gavin gives them both a big slice of cake and ice cream and lets them eat in the living room while watching another movie. They confuse Andrew and Aaron when Gavin curls up to Richard the way they’d seen Miss Kim and Steven did, but Gavin just winks at them and starts the movie.

Even though they were allowed to stay up late, they get sleepy ten minutes into the next movie and Andrew is certain that’s why Gavin had them change into jammies and brush their teeth first. Andrew doesn’t mind though, curling up in bed with his head full of good memories and his belly full of good food.

He smiles across the room to his twin, in his own bed, who returns the smile sleepily, murmuring a good night that Andrew echoes and shuts his eyes. 

Even if this is only for a little while, Andrew is glad it happened. The twins can claim happily, this is the best birthday they’ve ever had and wished it didn’t have to end. They can just hope it never does, and fall asleep thinking about how good it would be to have this, always.

* * *

**_8th Birthday:_ **

When Andrew wakes up, it’s because there’s shouting echoing throughout the house. He blinks over at Aaron, who’s still sleeping, curled up in his bed and under his covers, frowning as he hears Gavin yelling. He slides out of the bed, padding over to Aaron’s bed and shaking him lightly. Aaron blinks up at Andrew sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“Drew?” Aaron whispers, a frown gracing his face as well when he hears the loud voices. “Wha’ is happ’nin’?” He mumbles, and Andrew tugs his wrist lightly.

“I dunno,” Andrew murmurs and Aaron follows his brother out of the room, down the stairs to the shouting.

Gavin’s being restrained by Richard as he shouts at Hank, who’s looking part sympathetic and part tired.

“Gavin,” Richard whispers in his ear, his eyes finding Andrew and Aaron where they’re hiding in the hallway. “Relax, babe.”

“Gavin,” Hank says evenly. “You know that you can’t keep them. It’s time for them to go.”

Andrew presses closer to Aaron, a sharp slice of fear stabbing him.

“Please,” Gavin sags against Richard, and Hank furrows his eyebrows as he watches them. “Please, don’t take them today. It’s their birthday, Hank.”

“Gavin,” Hank sighs. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this today. They’re being re-homed today. You know you can’t keep them. You have a record and plus you have…” he trails off as he looks Richard up and down pointedly.

Andrew jumps when he feels something slink against his leg, glancing down as Onyx wraps its silky body around Andrew’s ankles.

“Are we leaving?” Aaron whimpers in Andrew’s ear, hands curling around Andrew’s arm. “Drew, I don’t wanna go.”

Memories of the past year with Gavin and his boyfriend Richard speed through Andrew’s head as he blinks. It had been the best year of their lives thus far. They always knew that this was temporary, but...

“Neither me,” Andrew whispers back as Gavin’s nostrils flare.

“Can you just fucking forget I’m gay for a second,” Gavin mutters, wrenching his arms free of Richard’s restraint and pinching his nose. “Can I at least give them their gifts?”

Andrew tries to swallow past the lump in his throat, fear clamping on his airway.

“I’ll get them,” Richard says softly, walking toward the twins, who freeze as he approaches them. Richard goes into the hallway where they can’t be seen by Gavin and Hank, crouching as he smiles at them. “Happy birthday, kids,” he smiles warmly at them.

“Are we leaving?” Aaron asks immediately, horror in his voice. They’d always known that this was just for a little while, but they weren’t expecting it yet.

Richard smiles gently at them. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “We can’t do anything about it. Gavin has a record, and we could’ve adopted you if we were married, but things don’t work out so well.”

“Then get married,” Aaron says urgently. Andrew hangs back, mind already scrolling through the things they have to take before they’re rushed out of there.

Richard laughs softly, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not legal, Aaron,” he says apologetically as if it were his fault. “It wouldn’t be recognised by the state even if we did. Come on, let’s give you your gifts and you can tell Gav goodbye. I’ll pack your stuff.”

Andrew still doesn’t say anything and he knows Aaron’s trying not to cry as they walk out of the hallway to where Gavin’s still talking urgently with Hank.

When Gavin sees them, his smile is watery. “Hey kids,” he says softly and Andrew swallows back his tears as he turns to Hank.

“Did you come for us?”

“We’re re-homing you with a family that can eventually adopt you if they want to,” Hank tells them before looking up at Gavin. “Gavin, we need to go now.”

Gavin huffs, going into the kitchen and grabbing their gifts, wrapped neatly, along with small boxes. “There’s cake in the boxes,” he tells them. “I’m so sorry, kids. Happy birthday.”

Andrew clutches his gift to his chest as Richard comes out with their bags and Hank hustles them into the car, not even giving them a proper chance to say goodbye to Gavin. Aaron clings to Gavin and Hank has to practically manhandle him off, which makes Andrew growl at him.

When they’re in the car, the twins ignore Hank, and Andrew tries to put a name to the sad, twisting emotion in his chest as Aaron sniffles.

“Open your gift,” Andrew whispers and Aaron nods, scrubbing his face as he tears open the paper. It’s a soft leather jacket, and Aaron gasps, burying his face in the cloth and smiling. Andrew rips open his gift as well, seeing thick-soled leather boots. “We could share it,” Andrew says in wonder, and Aaron nods excitedly, smiling at Andrew.

Then his smile wavers, and he looks down at the jacket in his hands, his fingers curling tightly.

“I miss him,” he chokes out, and Andrew curls close to his brother, not saying anything as they hold each other and cry.

* * *

**_9th Birthday:_**  

“Ow! I’m sorry! Ow! Stop- OW!”

Andrew has a knee on his classmate Jim’s back, twisting his arm behind him as he digs through Jim’s pockets. Jim is crying while apologising over and over, begging for him to let go. He shrieks and squirms on the grass when his arm is twisted further.

“That’s what you get for stealing! Don’t you ever come near my brother or me again,” Andrew growls once he finds the Swiss Army knife in Jim's pocket. In an attempt to make the most their ninth birthday together, he had gifted the stolen knife to Aaron earlier that morning, and in return, Aaron had given him a large mixed bag of Halloween candy that he is certain his twin did not pay for, only to find out their classmate here had fast fingers and a very bad poker face.

“Hurry up Andrew,” Aaron urges, looking around the tree far into the playground of their school. Andrew looks up, frowning when he sees a school monitor coming.

“Shit-” Andrew jams the knife into his pocket and jumps to his feet. He scowls as Jim whimpers and scrambles to his feet, running off. “Come on!” Andrew grabs Aaron by his leather jacket sleeve and pulls him the opposite direction that the monitor was coming from and behind another tree where he huddles close to his twin. He knows that if they bother trying to escape, it will look suspicious.

“Drew, we’re gonna get in trouble again,” Aaron whispers, reaching up to fix Andrew’s lopsided beanie, flicking off a twig.

Andrew shrugs and huddles closer to Aaron for warmth; the two long sleeve shirts and old hoodie he’s wearing aren’t warm enough for this colder than normal November weather. The jacket and boots Gavin had given them last year definitely helped. The colder it got, Andrew made Aaron wear the jacket more, and would have made him wear the boots too if Aaron didn’t argue ‘you need them to beat up bullies’. His ‘I’m your older brother’ line didn’t work because Aaron always found a way to turn it around on him.

“Shouldn’t have messed with us,” Andrew huffs and huddles closer, hands in the pouch of his hoodie as the monitor comes around, a suspicious look on her face. Shit.

“Why was Jim Jackson dirty and crying when he ran past me?” She demands.

Andrew and Aaron stare up at her wordlessly and she frowns, shaking her head.

“Did you hurt Jim?” After a beat she crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes. “Tell the truth!”

The twins stare at her still because they know better than to neither argue nor lie, let alone tell the truth here. Since Hank took them from Gavin, his boyfriend and the cats, they’ve already been rehomed twice for causing trouble. There hasn’t been a foster family even a fraction as good as the grumpy cat lover and they didn’t want anyone else. What made it worse was that they weren’t even allowed to keep in touch with Gavin.

“You know what,” the monitor huffs and shakes her head as her arms drop to her sides again. “The other kids never want to play with you because you’re nasty to them or you just cause trouble. Keep it up and you two are going to get what’s comin’ to you - and you  _won’t_ like it. Now get your butts inside, recess is over in two minutes.” She turns on her heel and walks away.

Andrew watches her walk away, anger burning in his belly and looks to his brother again, finding a pained look on his face.

“What does she mean, Drew?”

Andrew hates that look on his face and the pitiful tone in his voice.

“She’s an idiot - she doesn’t know anything, Rin.”

“Drew…”

Andrew pulls his hand out of his pocket and links his pinkie with Aaron’s. “It doesn’t matter, because I said I’ll protect you, didn’t I? That includes from ‘what’s comin’ to us’.”

Aaron pouts. “I’m gonna protect you too.”

Andrew shakes his head. “I’m older,” he says, trying his trusty line again.

“And it’s my birthday and I want you to let me protect you,” Aaron all but demands, immediately jumping back from Andrew, who is trying to shove the pocket knife into his twin’s pocket, their pinkies still locked. A bell rings signalling recess is over. Aaron isn’t budging, his eyes hard, locked onto his brother’s.

Andrew stares at his brother, clenching his pinkie tighter around Aaron’s as he studies the determined look in his eye. The couple Hank stuck them with instead of leaving them with Gavin, had ended up getting pregnant a month into taking the twins and two weeks later, they were at the Calvins, where they were required to look after their two-year-old daughter and watch the older kids open Christmas presents because ‘they didn’t have time to buy them gifts’.

It was after the older boy, Charlie, got too rough ‘playing’ with Aaron during Easter that Andrew had to protect his brother by shoving Charlie off the playset, breaking his arm and making them get rehomed again. Now, they are living with the Masons, a very poor family with six other foster kids to feed and they are just  _waiting_ for Hank to come and drag them off again.

In the meantime, their stuff has been stolen or broken numerous times. They have maybe fifteen outfits between them and no privacy, but at least they are fed with a roof overhead. Andrew doesn’t want to think of the number of times he stays up listening to the noises of the apartment complex they are living in and curled around his brother to keep him safe.

Yet here Aaron stands, demanding that Andrew let himself be protected by his twin. Waiting, unwavering even, as a second lunch monitor screams their name across the field ‘to get inside’ until Andrew answers.

“Fine,” Andrew bends and squeezes Aaron’s pinkie before pulling away. Aaron’s satisfied and proud expression makes him sad. “Some birthday…”

“It’s not over yet?” Aaron tries hopefully.

Andrew inhales deeply as they walk, making sure that no one is looking before he jams the knife into Aaron’s leather jacket pocket. “No, it’s not. Use that to  _protect me_.”

“Will our birthday always be bad?” Aaron suddenly asks as they get closer to the monitor, scowling at them from the door.

Andrew is just surprised Aaron remembers the last few. “I guess we already got what was comin’ to us,” he suggests.

“...I guess, but I’ve got you.” Aaron glances at him, a tiny, sincere smile on his lips.

Andrew smiles back and nods. “And I’ve got you.”

* * *

**_10th Birthday:_ **

“Drew, are you sure we won’t get caught?” Aaron whispers, clutching to his brother as they walk down the road in the chilly night. It’s dark, and their eyes can barely adjust to their surroundings, but they hold on tight to each other.

“Anywhere’s better than with  _Jules_ ,” Andrew snarls, hefting their bag of items on his back. “He ruined your jacket, Aaron.”

They’d woken up that morning with their foster brother, Julian, standing above them with a snarling smile stretched across his face, singing happy birthday while he sprinkled shreds of the leather jacket they’d gotten from Gavin on them.  Aaron had just barely managed to stop Andrew from lunging at Julian, and that night, Andrew’d decided that he’d had enough of Julian’s torture.

He packed up all their clothes and dragged Aaron out of the house. Aaron hadn’t even put up a fight, following Andrew willingly as they snuck out. Julian had taken special care in making their birthday horrible, dragging them around the house and punching them where no one would see.

“Where are we going, Drew?” Aaron scrubs his face. “I have a gift for you.”

Andrew spies a café, digging in his pocket for the money he’d stolen from Julian’s room. “Let’s get something to eat,” he says, rubbing a hand through his hair so it’ll look less messy. Aaron’s face lights up, nodding, linking their pinkies as Andrew carries him to the café.

The door dings open and they’re met with a rush of warmth and the smell of pastries. Andrew hears Aaron’s belly rumble, and he walks up to the counter, barely reaching the height.

“I want one of those,” he tells the woman behind the counter, pointing and the glass case, where there’s a large, frosting cake. She laughs as if he’d made a joke, leaning on her elbows.

“Who’re you with, sweetie?” she asks, smiling widely at him. Andrew scowls, clutching Aaron closer. “Oh, you’re twins! How adorable.”

Andrew swallows, heart pounding as he digs the money out of his pocket, pushing it across the counter. “I want one of those,” he repeats. “And something to drink.”

The woman’s eyes widen when she sees the stack of money. “Where’d you get all this money from?” she asks suspiciously and Andrew stares at her defiantly.

“From me,” a familiar voice comes from behind him, and Andrew turns back to look at Hank with wide eyes. Hank picks up the money, shuffling through it with no expression on his face. “What’re you boys doing here?”

“It’s our birthday,” Andrew says stiffly. “We want cake.”

“And I want a raise,” Hank mutters under his breath, before glancing at the woman. “Can I get a cake, two blueberry scones, two hot chocolates and a coffee? Make it extra strong.”

She nods and he pays her, before leading the kids over to a table. “The Thomases called and said you ran away,” Hank raises his eyebrows and Andrew just stares at him. “They don’t want you back, said you’re too much trouble.”

“They cut up my jacket,” Aaron cries, and Andrew nudges his brother to be quiet. Aaron slumps, sniffling slightly.

Hank sighs, rubbing his face. “We’ll try to get you in a good home, kids,” he promises as the food reaches and Aaron lights up when he sees the sweets. “Happy birthday.”

* * *

**_11th Birthday:_ **

_"We’ll try to get you in a good home, kids,”_

‘Try’ definitely is the word for it, Andrew realises, sitting in the recreational room of the halfway house Hank stuck them in. At least Hank never separated them, Aaron would remind him constantly. Foster homes were becoming harder and harder to come by, the more they grew and the older they got. Sighing, he slumps into Aaron, his twin shifting slightly to turn the page of the novel they were reading together- the latest copy of Harry Potter that was recently donated to the halfway house.

“Are you paying attention, Drew?” Aaron asks softly, nudging him.

“No.”

“You wanted to read together,” he grumbles and closes the book.

“ _You_ wanted to read,  _I_ wanted to spend time with you on our birthday.”

Aaron sighs, not even bothering to answer Andrew.

“Com’on,” Andrew jumps up suddenly and reaches down for Aaron where he tipped over from the sudden lack of support. Aaron just stares up at him even as he takes his hand and the exhausted, dullness in his eyes make Andrew’s chest clench.

Even if Aaron tries to be supportive and encouraging, it is clear to Andrew that he is losing hope- the hope Andrew lost after they were taken from Gavin. So, he isn’t surprised when Aaron just follows with his fingers curled into his sleeve.

It’s midday, just after lunch, and although there is only one other foster kid here, they are in the infirmary for whatever reason. The twins didn’t care, they haven’t met them and have no intention to. All Andrew cares about right now, is that there aren’t a lot of people around to watch them sneak into the kitchen.

“We’re gonna get in trouble, Drew,” Aaron complains, as he always does. He doesn’t sound like he cares very much though. Which is good, because he should know by now that even if they do get in trouble, they’re together, so nothing else matters.

“Watch the door,” Andrew whispers as he heads to the pantry, and opens the door, looking around for something - anything. Normally, they’d get candy and such, but the halfway house is very strict and they didn’t get to go trick-or-treating because it was a school night. Bullshit. The three pieces of candy they were each given was apparently supposed to be a compromise.  _Fucking. Bullshit_. Their lives are already depressing and hard, why make it worse?

“Drew?”

“Hang on,” Andrew calls back as he feels around the shelves and stands on his tiptoes to reach the baking shelf and - “Yes!” he grips the package and pulls down a package of semi-sweet chocolate chips. He smiles and looks through the crack in the open door to his twin keeping watch and shoves the package into his pocket, tugging his shirt over before he slides out.

“Rin,” he holds out his hand to his twin with a ghost of a smile. His hand is taken and Andrew tugs him out of the second door, into the hall. Aaron’s iron grip is telling of his nerves, so he squeezes gently to reassure him as they arrive at the coat room. “Com’on,” he lets go to grab their coats and gives Aaron his before he pulls his own on.

Outside, in the backyard where there are a security fence and cameras, Andrew leads his silent twin to the tree at the back of the yard, and at the base of the trunk, he faces Aaron.

Aaron stares as Andrew gets into position with his knees bent and hands cupped between his legs. “You’re afraid of heights,” Aaron whispers and Andrew shrugs.

“And you like being up high.”

Aaron smiles shyly and lets Andrew hoist him up onto the branch, reaching down to grab Andrew’s hand and bring him up as well. They climb -slowly- until they are a little more than halfway up the tree, tucked between two bases, on thick branches with their knees touching. Andrew grips Aaron’s hand like a vice, knowing he would never judge him or let go. Andrew leans heavily against the trunk, the bark clinging to his coat and hair.

When he opens his eyes, he finds Aaron staring through the branches, a real smile on his face that reaches his eyes. Andrew pulls out the package of chocolate chips and carefully rips it open, pouring some into Aaron’s hand and watches his twin pop a few into his mouth. Andrew tips the bag and savours the mouthful that pours out onto his tongue.

“Drew?”

Andrew opens his eyes again, not realising he had closed them and looks at Aaron, relaxing at the hope in his eyes. “Yeah, Rin?”

“Thanks.”

“Happy birthday.”

Aaron smiles and holds out his hand for more chocolate and Andrew gives it easily, pouring more into his mouth as Aaron dumps the handful into his own. After chewing for a bit, Aaron cheeks his mouthful and grins with chocolate-stained teeth at Andrew. “Happy birthday.”

Andrew leans back again, hand squeezing Aaron’s as he tries to enjoy the brisk autumn breeze this high up, feeling safe with his brother. They stay there until the aid on duty finally finds them an hour later. They don’t find out about the stolen chocolate chips.

* * *

**_12th Birthday:_ **

“Happy birthday!” Cass cheers as Aaron and Andrew sleepily make their way down the stairs, eyes widening when they see the balloons and cake on the table in front of them.

Aaron gasps, charging down the rest of the stairs, rushing over to see the cake as Cass gives him a hug.

“Happy birthday, Aaron,” Cass says warmly, and Andrew approaches the table warily, seeing the cake that has both of their names iced on it. “Happy birthday, Andrew.”

Aaron looks ridiculously happy, grinning from ear to ear, and Andrew presses close to him, feeling happiness fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

“Thanks, Cass,” he says, a bit cautiously, and she just smiles as Drake and Richard enter the room, glancing around at the decorations.

“Oh, today’s AJ and Aar’s birthday?” Drake grins widely, and Andrew tries not to scowl at the nicknames. Drake had tried to call Aaron ‘Rin’ once, but Andrew had scowled at him until he got the idea.

“Happy birthday,” Drake smirks, coming up behind him and resting a hand on either shoulder. His hand is heavy and unmoving, squeezing Andrew’s shoulder at intervals, and Andrew shifts uncomfortably but doesn’t want to make a scene, for fear he ruins Aaron’s good mood.

“We have gifts and cake for you,” Cass says sweetly. “Which would you like first?”

“Gifts?” Aaron says softly, and Andrew just shrugs uncaringly, still trying to shimmy away from Drake’s hand but failing.

Cass just smiles. “Sure,” she reaches for the packages on the table, holding them out to Andrew and Aaron. “I hope this will be the first of many birthdays, sweeties,” she says, and Andrew’s heart thumps as he accepts the present.

Too aware of Drake’s fingers massaging his shoulders, he tears open the wrapping, eyes widening when he sees the soft jersey and nice jeans. It’s been a long time since they got clothes that weren’t handed down, and Andrew looks over at Aaron, who’s holding a similar outfit.

“Do you like them?” Drake asks, his voice lowering. Andrew’s reminded of Steven and he gets chills, taking a step closer to his brother. “I chose them just for you, AJ.” Aaron glances up at Drake and Drake laughs. “Oh yes, and you too, Aar.”

“You should try them on,” Cass claps her hands excitedly. “I’ll cut up the cake for you and get breakfast ready.”

“I’ll help you,” Drake says to the twins, his voice smooth as honey and Andrew swallows, giving Cass a forced smile.

“Thank you, Cass,” Aaron says meaningfully and Cass gives him a wide smile before Drake’s ushering them up the stairs.

“I hope you’ll like the clothes,” Drake says sweetly. “I think you two will look adorable in them.”

His fingers are dancing down Andrew’s back and Andrew tries to climb the stairs a little quicker, fear icing down his spine.

He reaches out and hooks his pinkie in Aaron’s. Aaron doesn’t question it as they go into their bedroom.

“You can change into your new clothes, boys. Let me see how my clothes fit you,” Drake says, a slow smile curving menacingly on his face and Andrew clutches Aaron’s fingers. “Don’t worry, you can change here. You don’t have anything to hide.”

“I want cake,” Andrew says quickly. “Rin, let’s bathe and go downstairs for cake.”

Aaron glances at him, looking slightly forlorn, but not arguing with Andrew.

“AJ,” Drake frowns but Andrew hauls his brother out of the room, locking them in the bathroom.

When Aaron looks at him questioningly, Andrew just whispers, “he reminds me of Steven.”

Aaron’s eyes widen and he nods in understanding. The twins shower and get dressed in their new clothes, and for the rest of the day, both of them stay close together and far away from Drake.

* * *

**_13th Birthday:_ **

Andrew stares down Mike Morris, the biggest teen in juvie across the cafeteria, his expression blank and his plastic spork held loosely in his hand. Mike is sporting a fading black eye, a healing split lip, bandaged nose and a dark glare as he stares at him and Aaron; the asshole thought he could mess with the twins because they were small and foster kids.

It made no sense because a good amount of the kids in juvie are foster kids, but no matter, Mike learned very quickly that messing with one of the twins, meant messing with both of them.

They have only been here for four months and Andrew and Aaron were quickly nicknamed the ‘Twin Terrors’ after Officer Higgins and Hank managed to get them in the same juvenile centre and the same cell. They tried to separate them once and both twins rose hell until they were returned to each other's side. Andrew only got arrested for what ‘they’ did to Drake because he didn’t want to have his brother do this on his own.

They’ve always said, as long as they have each other, nothing else matters.

“He’s not going to do anything, Drew,” Aaron mutters beside him, pushing his peas and carrots mixture around on his Styrofoam tray. The food here is twice as bad as any of the schools they attended outside of juvie, but they’ve gotten used to it.

“I don’t want him to forget what will happen.”

Aaron scoffs. “You fucked him up in front of everyone in the yard,  _no one_ is going to forget.”

Andrew just smirks and drops his spork onto his tray, lunch half eaten. “Good.”

\--

After eating lunch, they were allowed to go to the library or back to their rooms. Aaron wanted to go to the library, so Andrew diligently follows his brother and settles in beside him with their backs against the wall, beneath a barred off window. Pressed against each other, Aaron reads a science fiction book while Andrew reads a Stephen King novel as more inmates file into the library.

When the library settles down, Aaron drops his book into his lap and holds out his hand wordlessly.

Andrew’s fingers tighten around his novel, his knuckles white before he slowly holds out his left arm to his brother. Aaron’s hands are gentle and warm as his sleeve is pushed up, fingers carefully inspecting the four neat cuts he had carved into his skin last night.

Since Drake came after him during the tiny window that Aaron was out of the room, Andrew was having a hard time, to put it lightly. He didn’t want to think what would have happened if Aaron didn’t rescue him before Drake could do anything. Still, Andrew shivered at the sight of his self-inflicted wounds, nestled in between old cuts that are pink scars and others that have recently healed over.

“It always gets bad around our birthday,” Aaron whispers. “And now it’s just worse…

Andrew trembles and nods, thankful for when Aaron’s hand slides into his own, squeezing tight. He drops his head onto Aaron’s shoulder and his brother lays his head on his.

In their small corner away from everyone else, Andrew curls close to his brother, thankful he kept his promise to protect him, always.

\--

An opened envelope is handed over the next day, as per the protocol of the detention centre, to make sure they weren’t conspiring against them or whatever. The curious part is that the envelope is addressed to ‘Aaron and Andrew  _Minyard_ ’. Not ‘Doe’.

“What the…” Aaron stares at the envelope and plops down beside Andrew on his bed where his twin is savouring the Reese’s pieces Aaron managed to buy him with the tiny allowance they each are given. Andrew had convinced the librarian to get the national geographic magazine subscription renewed; Aaron would be the first inmate to read it each month.

They weren’t expecting mail though, not on their birthday. Not with the return address being Stuttgart, Germany and especially not to the wrong surname.

“Well?” Andrew motions for him to open it, so he pulls out the letter, carefully unfolding it.

“‘Dear Aaron and Andrew, hi, you don’t know me, but I am your cousin Nicky Hemmick! Your mom, Tilda Minyard, is my dad’s sister. I’m sorry we’ve never had the chance to meet, but after your mom passed away, I was too young to understand or convince mom and dad to take you two in. I’m seventeen now - and studying abroad in Stuttgart, Germany! With the love of my life, Erik - I can’t wait for you to meet him!

“‘Anyway, I was never able to contact you because my parents were strict and blah blah blah. I’m here now to wish you a happy birthday and welcome you to teenagedom! I turn eighteen in May and will be fighting to take over guardianship of you two because family comes first. I know we’ve never met and you may think this is strange, but I already love you both, more than you can know. I’m doing everything I can to come and see you first, but please write to me. Sorry, this letter probably isn’t everything you could have hoped for. You might not even want to see this or you’re angry or you won’t even get it because juvie is weird like that.

“‘Sorry, I’m rambling - I do that in real life too! Not just in letters… uh… you might not want to hear that. Sorry. I just really, really, REALLY wanted to get in touch and let you know I’m here for you. I love you and please respond, or don’t, I’ll understand. Happy birthday, again.

Love, Nicky.’”

The twins stare at the letter, Andrew’s hand clenched around his bag of Reese’s pieces and Aaron’s hands are shaking.

“We have a cousin?” Aaron whispers.

Andrew doesn’t respond, feeling sick and looks down at his left arm again, carefully bandaged by Aaron that morning. It throbs from yesterday’s cuts and this morning’s two fresh ones.

“He  _wants_ us?”

Andrew doesn’t respond still. His mind racing and only realises he’s shaking too when Aaron draws him into a hug. He hugs him tightly.

“We have family,” Aaron’s voice trembles. He still sounds like he has hope.

Andrew can’t help but wonder - what if it isn’t real?. He pulls back to look at his brother and the flicker of hope in his hazel eyes makes his chest hurt, gripping his twin’s uniform shirt. He won’t take this from him.

“Write him back,” Andrew whispers.

Aaron’s eyes light up and he nods vigorously before squeezing him in a hug. Andrew looks at his bandaged arm again as Aaron gets up to use a notebook and pen to reply, hoping this is real and not a dream. His arm throbs, telling him it’s real, but the only way to know that this cousin is real, is if they meet him.

“Help me?”

Andrew looks up to see Aaron at their desk and he nods and gets up to do just that. Might as well find out if this is real.

* * *

**_14th Birthday:_ **

“Hey, twins!” Nicky says excitedly as he walks toward the table where the twins are waiting for him. Aaron smiles widely as Nicky sits, clasping his hands together. “Happy fourteenth birthday!” He cheers and this time, not even Andrew can hide his smile.

Nicky’s excitement is refreshing as he beams at both of his cousins. “Did you get your gifts?” He asks, and Andrew nods, remembering how excited they’d both been when they’d received three paperback books. The fact that they had three books that were theirs and not borrowed from the library had made them so happy.

“We love the books, Nicky,” Aaron promises, chewing his lip. “We’ll hide them so the others won’t steal them.”

Nicky laughs good-naturedly. “That’s a good idea. I wasn’t sure what genres you liked, so I got three of my favourites in different genres. What’s your favourite, Andrew?”

Nicky addresses Andrew directly, not at all deterred by his seriousness. Andrew was accustomed to people deferring to his brother by default and ignoring him, but Nicky never did. Ever since he first visited them the day after he’d turned eighteen, Nicky always paid equal attention to the both of them. He smiled a lot, but it never creeped Andrew out like Steven and Drake. Nicky was kind and safe.

“I like old books,” Andrew tells him and Nicky’s smile grows impossibly wider. “But Aaron likes newer books. I started  _Pride and Prejudice_ and I really like it.”

Nicky nods, grinning. “That’s one of my faves too! Mr Darcy is to  _die_ for. Aaron, which one did you like?”

“ _We Are The Ants_ ,” Aaron leans forward excitedly, bouncing in his chair. “I can’t wait to read it!”

“I’m glad you like them,” Nicky says honestly, clasping his hands together, looking pleased. “I know the third book -  _Bomb_ by Steve Sheinkin is non-fiction but I think you’ll both like it! I’m so glad you two liked your birthday presents. I can’t wait for you to get out of here so we can celebrate your birthday properly!”

Aaron blinks, leaning closer to Andrew. “And... what would a proper birthday have?” He asks, voice quiet and Nicky’s smile is gentle.

“Lots of cake,” he promises and Andrew lights up, making Nicky laugh. “And ice cream. I’d probably take you two to a fair and let you go on any rides you want! I know I’m still eighteen, but I wanna do the best for you two, and Erik is willing to help me take care of you. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

Andrew’s heart beats faster at the thought of a future where he’d be living with a proper family. “Is Erik... good to you?” He asks softly and Nicky sighs.

“He’s  _so_ good to me, Drew,” he says dreamily and Andrew surprisingly doesn’t hate the nickname coming from Nicky. Aaron doesn’t react either. “He’s the best. I love him so much, and I know I’m going to marry him.”

Andrew frowns, remembering Richard and Gavin, and Richard saying that it wasn’t legal yet, only for same-sex marriage to be legalised in California a year after, he discovered. “ _Can_ you marry him?” He asks, and Nicky groans.

“Not yet,” Nicky huffs. “It’s still illegal, but I don’t care if I have to wait till I’m ninety, I’m going to marry him. And you two are going to be my best men.”

Aaron grins happily, nudging Andrew. “I’m excited already,” Aaron smiles and Nicky chuckles.

“I know my time is almost up but what are you two gonna be doing for the rest of your birthday?” Nicky asks them and Andrew shrugs.

“We’ll probably read our books and then play some board games in the library,” Andrew says, and Nicky nods.

“Well, be sure to write me to let me know how the books are!! I can’t stay in America for long, it’s the middle of the semester for me, but I promise, I’m going to put in my transfer next year so I’ll be in America for you two,” Nicky runs his hand through his curly hair, glancing back at the clock. “I’ll try my best to get some more books in for you, maybe you can let me know if you have any requests!”

The twins nod eagerly, and Nicky sighs as the buzzer sounds for the end of the session.

“I’ll see you two again, I promise,” Nicky says seriously. “And be good, I want you two out of there as soon as possible. Happy birthday again! Love you guys,” he says blowing kisses for them and they wave him off.

“Is this real?” Aaron whispers to Andrew, pinching him. Andrew jolts, but doesn’t take his eyes off Nicky’s departing figure.

“I hope it is,” Andrew whispers back to Aaron.

“He wants us,” Aaron says softly as they’re herded back to their rooms. “Andrew, he actually wants us.”

“He does,” Andrew says, almost in wonder as they lay on Andrew’s bunk bed, looking at the three books. “And he remembered our birthday.”

“We’re going to be happy,” Aaron promises firmly, pressing meaningfully against Andrew before picking up his book and starting to read.

* * *

**_15th Birthday:_ **

Andrew sits in front of the ever-growing stack of books that Nicky had been sending them. He had sent them every single book they asked for, plus books that were similar to their favourite and also anything his boyfriend Erik would choose. They have received their gifts already that morning and are waiting impatiently for visiting hours to start.

Aaron sitting at their desk, leg bouncing up and down and for once not annoying Andrew who knows he is just worrying the letter in his hand.

He looks at the letter again, already wrinkled and smoothed out by the twins when they got it with their books that morning. The words ‘ _We have big news for you!_ ’ in Nicky’s bubbly cursive had them buzzing with anticipation. The ‘We’ part made them beyond curious and they have been waiting and  _waiting_ to see their cousin,  _their family_. They weren’t even sure if they’d get to see him on their birthday as he has been busily preparing for the move back to the States.

A bang on their door startles Aaron and makes Andrew bristle, but they eagerly get up when told to line up for visitation. Andrew stuffs the letter into his pocket and pushes the stack of books behind their bunk bed as Aaron places the one he is reading under his pillow.

They are snapped at to hurry up and Andrew clenches his fists. When Aaron touches his arm, he forces himself to relax. He wants to see his cousin and find out what his news is, antagonising the dime a dozen dick bag guard won’t really help that.

So they fall in line with the rest of the juveniles for visitation and ignore the pointless chatter and the assholes who try to get a rise out of the twins. By the time they get to the last turn, Andrew’s left arm hurts from being tense. He hasn’t cut himself in seven months, and even before that the cravings were less and less.

Hope was intoxicating and Nicky’s encouraging, loving letters and visits helped to make the pain fade in a way that Aaron couldn’t. But Aaron’s smile when his daily inspections turned up without any fresh wounds had definitely helped him to not hurt himself again. Nicky’s and Aaron’s promise of a good future made the nightmares fade and brought  _good_ memories to the forefront of his mind.

“Drew!” Aaron whispers and gets him to look up, over to the glass windows where they can see the tables everyone will be sitting at. What Aaron is looking at, is the other side of the room, on the other side of the glass where visitors are waiting.

Nicky is there, bouncing in place, looking excited and smiling as always, standing with a man that they recognise from one of the pictures that Nicky sent him and Andrew has to pause. If  _that_ is Erik, he can’t help but feel slightly nervous as the man who is much broader than their cousin and towers over Nicky who is already five foot ten. He is a dark blond with a brilliant smile and kind blue eyes as he talks with Nicky and everything about him should terrify Andrew.

Yet, he merely files into the visitation room with the others and sits at their usual table, linking his pinkie with Aaron’s beneath the table once seated. Once the inmates are all seated, the door for the visitors is opened and Andrew holds his breath as their cousin practically drags Erik into the room with him, his smile impossibly bright. It’s so contagious that both of the twins are smiling in return as he sits down.

“Hi, twins! Happy birthday!” Nicky cheers and brings Erik forward. “Aaron, Andrew, this is Erik! Surprise!”

“Hallo, good meeting you,” Erik greets with a very thick German accent, attempting to extend his hand in greeting, but stops when Nicky whispers something in German. They sit across from them and Andrew tries to understand why they aren’t allowed to touch them.

The first time Nicky visited, he wanted to hug them but complained about the long list of rules given to him when he got there. On one hand, Andrew didn’t want anyone but Aaron to touch, but on the other, he felt he could maybe accept a hug from Nicky. Maybe.

“Hi,” the twins greet simultaneously. Aaron sounding bright while Andrew is uncertain. Everything about Erik should scare him, but he trusts Nicky and he can see the genuine love they have for each other, which reminds him of how Gavin and Richard looked at each other. He wonders if they got married after the law was passed and while thinking that, Aaron brings him back to the present by yanking his pinkie.

“What?” Andrew looks to his brother as Aaron rolls his eyes and Nicky giggles, Erik just smiles.

“Aaron was telling us about your morning,” Erik supplies, Andrew stares at him for a second before he nods. Nicky suddenly looks nervous and Andrew looks at him. “I have something for you two,” he gets their attention again as a paperback book is placed on the table. He must have gotten permission to give it to them. The book's title is  _Common German words and phrases_.

“Nicholas and I speak Deutsche together, we want you two to learn as well.” Erik pinkens as he says this, Nicky leaning into him when his arm wraps around him. “As a family.”

Andrew goes still at the same Aaron inhales sharply. Did this mean…

Nicky pulls out an envelope from his jacket and places it in front of the twins, his warm brown eyes welling with tears, but his smile still bright. Andrew snatches it up and pulls out the letter inside, Aaron leaning heavily against him to read the neatly printed font. He ignores most of the letter, jumping down to their names.

_In regards to wards of the State of California; Aaron Michael Minyard and Andrew Joseph Minyard, we have decided to award Nicholas Esteban Hemmick full legal guardianship, eff-_

Andrew is shaking as he rereads that one line over and over again. Aaron’s shaking just as hard so he mindlessly reaches out to hold his hand and looks up. Nicky is smiling as tears drip down his face, Erik is petting his curls and whispering to him before he casts a warm smile to them.

Family. They have a  _family_. It’s official. It’s  _legal_. Nicky said he wanted them and that he would fight for them and he won.

“Happy birthday, twins,” Nicky giggles and wipes at his face with the tissue Erik hands him. “My father tried to give me trouble, but Erik and his family helped me prove I had the financial stability to care for you and we bought a house.” Nicky begins to ramble, which is okay, because neither of the twins could find words. “I had your birth certificates amended to have the correct names and I have all the documents needed so no one can take you from us and-”

“Nicholas, maybe you should tell them the other important news?” Erik teases and the twins perk up. What else could there be?

“Oh! Right!” Nicky blushes and laughs before he flashes his right hand at the boys, a simple silver ring with a rainbow of gems embedded in it shines on his ring fingers. “In Germany the ring goes on the right hand - but guess what,  _we’re getting married_!”

“Congratulations!” the twins choke out and Andrew manages; “when?”

“After you get out, silly!” Nicky cheers happily.

Erik sighs, playfully rolling his eyes. “And the other thing, liebe?”

“Oh!” Nicky blushes and leans across the table. “Your caseworker Hank and that nice officer Higgins and I were working together. We got your sentence reduced!”

“What?” Aaron squeaks beside Andrew. Andrew just stares as Nicky digs into his coat again for another letter and Nicky nearly slams it down in front of them.

Andrew thinks he may have had a stroke, because there is no way the words on that letter say; ‘ _The original sentence of forty months has been reduced to thirty-four and are to be released January 3rd for good behaviour._ ’ Andrew feels dizzy, looking up at his cousin and Erik.

“It seems that playing field hockey and both of your academic scores and limited behaviour violations were convincing to the court,” Nicky announces.

“This isn’t real,” Andrew whispers.

“Please tell us it’s not a joke,” Aaron’s voice trembles.

Nicky’s bright smile fades into a soft, understanding expression and looks to Erik for a moment and then to the twins. “It’s real and it’s not a joke,” he lowers his voice. “I love you two so much and-”

“I know I will love you two in time,” Erik adds on. “I can’t help but want to love the two boys who make my Nicky this happy.”

“It’s why we did all this,” Nicky adds and inhales slowly to calm himself. “Aaron, Andrew,” Nicky starts seriously. “You’ve suffered enough and we’re not letting it go on any longer. Erik is going back to Germany to settle a few things before you two get out and I am flying back to North Carolina to get the house set up for when you’re released. I have a job set up for both of you while you’re in school and I’m finishing my nursing degree in America and everything is going to be amazing.”

Aaron just smiles at him, clutching Andrew’s hand and Andrew replays his words in his head until he settles on; “North Carolina?”

Nicky pauses and stares. “Oh. I didn’t tell you, I am from Columbia, North Carolina and I set us up there because we have lots of connections! That and same sex marriage is legal there too.” He smiles warmly. “I can’t imagine California has been all that good to you, so I wanted you to live in a place where we won’t have to struggle.” Panic washes over his face, as if he just realises something. “Is that okay? I didn’t ask, I’m sorry - did you not want to leave Cali? I-”

“No!” Andrew cuts him off, Aaron shaking his head. “It’s okay. We- we,” Andrew fumbles.

“We just want to be with  _you_.” Aaron finishes for him. Thank god they are on the same mental wavelength.

Nicky chokes on a happy laugh, smiling as more tears tumble down. “Good, I want you to be with me too.” They all jump as the buzzer goes off, ending the session and the four of them frown at that.

“Okay, I- I guess we’ll see you.” Nicky gives them a watery smile that the twins return. “Send me your sizes so I can bring clothes for you two to wear when you get out. Sadly, I won’t be back for Thanksgiving or Christmas, but it’s okay. We can make up for all of it on January third.”

“Nicky-” Erik pulls him up when a guard knocks on the door to get them to move.

“I know, I know,” Nicky nods and smiles at the twins. “I love you both, be good. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Drew, Rin.”

“Happy birthday,” Erik repeats. “Study your book, I will send more,” he orders kindly as he tugs Nicky towards the door.

“Bye,” the twins wave, watching their family leave and when they are gone they look at each other, excitement and anticipation in both of their faces.

Without another word, they gather the letters and the book Nicky and Erik had given them, exiting the visitation room with the rest of the straggling inmates, floating on air. When they get to their room, they huddle together on Andrew’s bunk and reread the letters until their eyes hurt and the papers are wrinkled. They don’t dare to comment on it, in case their words break the spell and the promises disappear.

They are just words on pieces of paper, but today they learned they have someone who fought for them and won. That they have a family. They have Erik now who clearly loves Nicky and is welcoming them with open arms, instead of pushing them away. They are getting out sooner than they had anticipated and have somewhere to go. They have a chance at a happy future.

They have a family and a future and nothing is going to stop them from clinging onto that.

They are happy.

* * *

**_16th Birthday:_ **

“Happy birthday!”

Andrew jolts awake when he hears Nicky’s loud voice, blinking sleepily as he stares at Nicky, who’s shooting off a confetti cannon, sprinkling confetti all over them. His eyes widen, and he glances over at Aaron, who’s sitting up as well.

It’s their first birthday in their new house, and the twins had been excited for it, but still cautious. They’d started tenth grade at Columbia Central High School in September, and it had been a tough few months.

But it was their birthday, Nicky was shooting confetti on them, and nothing could dampen their moods.

“I can’t believe you’re sixteen already,” Nicky’s gushing and Erik smiles at him, wrapping a hand around Nicky’s waist.

Andrew watches them with a smile. Erik was amazing to all of them, especially Nicky. He couldn’t believe that he’d ever thought about not trusting him.

“Come downstairs,” Erik says softly. “I think Nicholas went a little overboard.”

Nicky flushes, leaning against him. “You shush. Nothing is too overboard for their best birthday ever!”

Andrew looks over at Aaron excitedly and they rush out of bed, following Nicky and Erik down the stairs, gasping simultaneously when they see all the decorations.

Nicky really went all out, decorating the entire living room with streamers and balloons, and on the table are two huge cakes and gifts.

“Andrew, I got you a German chocolate cake and Aaron, I got you a red velvet cake,” Nicky points to the respective cakes. “Ooh, let me light the candles!”

He sticks ‘1’ and ‘6’ candles into both cakes, lighting them and rushing the boys over. Erik and Nicky sing them Happy Birthday in English and German and Andrew looks over at Aaron, who’s wearing a huge smile, looking almost giddy with happiness.

They blow out their candles, and Andrew closes his eyes and wishes for more birthdays like this. They get huge slices of cake, munching on it as they sit by the table.

“Here are your presents,” Nicky beams at them. “You can open them together.”

Andrew’s eyes widen when he sees the presents, glancing over at Aaron, who looks just as shocked.

Andrew’s first wrapped gift is a stack of books, a lot of old time classics, compared to Aaron’s stack, which is a lot of recent releases. Andrew flips through the books eagerly, opening them and smelling them as Aaron reads the summaries on the back of his.

“Erik helped me choose them,” Nicky explains to them, looking on as they appreciate the books.

“Thank you,” Andrew says genuinely, setting the books gently aside as Erik smiles at them. Andrew takes his time as he opens his next present, hearing Aaron gasp when they pull out matching leather jackets, glancing at each other.

“Thank you, Nicky,” Aaron chokes out, and Nicky gathers him up in a motherly hug, petting his head.

Nicky had asked them about their previous birthdays, and Aaron had painstakingly told him about the time Julian had ruined the leather jacket that Gavin had given them. Now to their disbelief, they had matching leather jackets.

Andrew gives Nicky a large, watery smile and Nicky ruffles his hair, hand resting comfortably on his neck. Over the past eight months, they’d gotten more comfortable with Nicky’s motherly touch, and he also seemed to know their limits, which was even better.

Their other gifts consist of a lot of fun stationary for Aaron and cool notebooks for Andrew. They also get matching boots and a ton of clothes - mostly black for Andrew and mostly shirts for Aaron, as well as two pairs of jeans each.

“Erik has a gift for you,” Nicky says excitedly, dragging his fiancé forward. “Well, he bought some of these things, but he chose these specifically for you.”

Andrew blinks up, his heart bursting with happiness as he tries not to cry. Aaron is nowhere as successful as he sniffles softly.

“Happy birthday Aaron,” Erik says in German, giving him his wrapped gift. “I know you’re interested in medicine, and I think this book is a great read if you want to become a doctor,” he says softly as Aaron rips the paper off, eyes shining when he sees the book named  _Mountains Beyond Mountains_ by Tracy Kidder.

“I can’t wait to read it,” Aaron says honestly, clutching the book to his chest. “Thank you, Erik,” he says in Erik’s native language and Erik smiles widely at him.

“And happy birthday, Andrew,” Erik turns to give him the gift. “As a lawyer, this book was a very excellent insight to the British legal system. I can’t wait to hear what you think of it.”

Andrew nods firmly, opening the package, eyebrows raising when he sees the book -  _Eve Was Framed_ by Helena Kennedy. “Thank you,” Andrew gasps, his fingers running over the cover of the book. He can’t resist raising it to his nose and taking a quick whiff.

“Open your books, boys,” Nicky claps excitedly, and when they obey, a long rectangular card falls out onto their laps.

Aaron inhales sharply when he sees it. “The fair?!” He cries out excitedly, holding up the ticket to the fair.

“I promised you,” Nicky says softly, beaming at them. “I promised you lots of cakes and ice cream and a trip to the fair.”

Aaron bolts up from his seat, wrapping his arms around Nicky, and Andrew’s right after him.

“Thank you so much,” Aaron sniffles before moving to hug Erik as well.

“Hey, I have to make up for sixteen birthdays,” Nicky laughs light heartedly, rubbing Andrew’s back. “Just two more things. Or three. Erik?”

Erik laughs, going out into the hallway and returning with two small packages, giving them to the twins. Aaron’s sobbing and Andrew’s pinching his lips together, still trying not to cry. “Be careful while opening,” Erik warns them gently and the twins are shocked to the core when they open the packaging and see brand new smartphone boxes.

“Nicky,” Andrew whispers. “You didn’t.”

They’d been sharing one of Nicky’s old smartphones, and they hadn’t even thought about complaining, considering that they’d never owned one in their lives. They just used the phone to keep in touch with Nicky while at school.

“Hey,” Nicky’s voice lowers when he sees a tears drip out of Andrew’s eyes, and he gathers Andrew in a hug, holding the teen’s head to his chest so no one will see the tears. “I love you two so much, and you deserve everything.”

He holds Andrew until Andrew gathers himself, pulling away and wiping his face. “Erik already set up everything on the phones, I trust you two to take care of them,” Nicky says seriously and they nod. “Okay, the last thing is that we’ll be taking the two of you to get your learner’s permits tomorrow!”

Aaron squeaks. “What?!” He cries out, bouncing up and down. “Nicky, I love you,” he sobs, crashing into Nicky’s arms and Erik laughs softly.

To Erik’s surprise, Andrew moves forward and gives him a hug, and after a second, Erik’s arms wrap around the smaller boy.

Andrew’s never felt safer than in Nicky’s house, and it’s an overwhelming feeling.

“Now, I took you two to buy gifts for each other,” Nicky pets Aaron’s hair. “Are you ready to give them?”

Aaron nods, pulling away from Nicky as he bites his lip. Nicky gives them a gentle smile. “Erik, sweetie, let’s get the ice cream.”

Erik nods, following Nicky to the kitchen and Aaron and Andrew go upstairs, unable to stop smiling.

“Feel my heart,” Aaron whispers, and Andrew presses his palm to Aaron’s chest, feeling the organ thundering away.

“I can’t believe this is real,” Andrew murmurs, going to his hiding spot and getting Aaron’s gift, sitting in the middle of the room.

Aaron sits opposite him. “When we were with Steven and Julian and - and  _Drake_ , I never... I never thought we would be happy and now...”

“We’re more than happy,” Andrew finishes and Aaron nods, smiling broadly as he thrusts the gift toward Andrew.

“Happy birthday, Andrew,” he says gently, softly.

Andrew takes the gift, unwrapping it, eyebrows raising when he sees the black pieces of cloth.

“They’re armbands,” Aaron explains and Andrew’s eyes widen. “I know you only wear long-sleeves because you don’t want anyone to see your scars, so I got these for you. You won’t have to hide it when you’re changing. There are also slots for your knives.”

Andrew inhales sharply, immediately slipping them on. They fit perfectly. “Thank you, Aaron,” he says, smiling at his twin. “I love them.”

Aaron beams, and Andrew takes his gift for Aaron, giving it to him. “Happy birthday, Rin.”

Aaron unwraps the gift, grinning happily when he sees wireless earphones. Aaron loved to listen to music and they had to share one laptop, so Andrew had bought it to make it easier for him.

“I love it!” Aaron lights up as he reads the box. “Thank you, Drew! And it’s compatible with my new phone.”

“I still can’t believe we got phones,” Andrew murmurs and Aaron looks up, nodding seriously.

“We haven’t been here a year yet and he treats us like... like...”

“Like family,” Andrew murmurs and Aaron hums in agreement. “It’s weird.”

“I know,” Aaron responds, frowning as he clears his throat. “Andrew, I. I wanted to tell you before we went downstairs but Nicky was there, but...”

Andrew frowns, not saying anything as he waits patiently for Aaron to continue. “Don’t tell Nicky but I think- I have a crush on someone. A cheerleader.”

Andrew raises his eyebrows, exhaling slowly. “Which one? Fuck, don’t tell me it’s Thea.”

Aaron recoils, shaking his head vehemently. “No, hell. No, it’s... it’s Katelyn,” he says softly a small smile on his face.

Andrew knows Katelyn, she was soft and sweet and perfect for his brother. “Are you going to ask her out?”

Aaron looks as if Andrew asked him to kill a dog. “God. No, Andrew, I’m so out of her league. I’m American soccer and she’s European football. That’s how out of her league I am.”

Andrew huffs, rolling his eyes. “Well, when you want to ask her out, I’ll be here to support you,” he promises gently. “She’s one of the few people in school who doesn’t give us shit for being in juvie.”

“Ugh,” Aaron groans. “I don’t know how Riko found out but I can’t believe he’s so petty that he’d spread to the entire school that we were in juvie after we turned him down when he asked us to be on the hockey team. Now everyone thinks we’re criminals.”

“We don’t care what they think of us,” Andrew reminds Aaron, who shrugs. Andrew bites his lip, playing with his armband. “Shall we go back downstairs?”

Aaron nods, and they stand, loping down the stairs to find Nicky and Erik talking softly among themselves whilst eating ice cream.

“Ooh, you guys are back,” Nicky cheers. “I’m glad your ice cream didn’t melt yet.”

Andrew perks up when he sees the bowl of ice cream and they sit. Their gifts are packed neatly to the side, and Andrew’s heart flutters when he sees them.

“So,” Nicky smiles brightly at them. “Did you get any gifts from anyone in school?” The twins shake their head, not too bothered. “No special someones?” Nicky waggles his eyebrows and Aaron turns red. Nicky immediately zones in like an eagle on Aaron’s red face, and Andrew rushes to save him.

“I think I’m gay,” Andrew says quickly and Nicky blinks. Erik smiles slightly, hiding his smile behind his scoop of ice cream. Andrew’s already had this conversation with his brother, so he’s not too worried about Aaron’s reaction. “Or bi,” Andrew frowns. “I dunno.”

Nicky smiles gently at Andrew. “Well, any cute guys or girls in your classes?” Nicky asks the both of them and Aaron shrugs slightly.

“There’s this one guy,” Andrew mumbles into his ice cream, face on fire.

Nicky lights up. “Oh! Tell me more,” he grins at Andrew and Andrew huffs, glancing at Aaron.

“I dunno, he’s just. Taller than me and plays hockey. And has a girlfriend,” Andrew shrugs, sighing. “I don’t wanna date him or anything, I just think he’s hot.”

Nicky looks like he’s going to rattle off questions but Erik lays a calming hand on Nicky’s shoulder.

“There’s no rush for you to figure yourself out,” Erik tells Andrew gently and Andrew gives him a grateful smile.

“Thank you,” Andrew says honestly and Erik gives him a nod.

They finish up ‘breakfast’ and then the rest of the birthday is spent at the fair as the twins go crazy, trying all the rides and winning so many games.

They’re exhausted by the time they’re back home, collapsing on the same bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Best. Birthday. Ever!” Aaron shouts and Andrew wholly agrees.

* * *

**_17th Birthday:_ **

“You’re seventeen! I can hardly believe it!” Nicky cries for what might be the tenth time that morning, snapping pictures of the twins as they model their new clothes from Erik and him.

Aaron is brightly smiling and Andrew, going through what Nicky calls his ‘goth phase’, only gives him a half smile, though his eyes are a dead giveaway of how happy he is. At least Nicky proved once again how awesome he and Erik are by buying Andrew all black clothes and Aaron similar ones with dark blues and whites in the mix.

“What do you young men want to do today?” Erik asks in German, making sure to not call them  _boys_ as they had started insisting on it. God, it was so nice to be respected, but they still  _really_ appreciated the cake and ice cream and all the fanfare they woke up to that morning.

“Mh…” Aaron hums and pulls at the hem of his new shirt, smoothing it down. He’s probably wondering if  _Katelyn_ will like it, even though he still hasn’t approached her outside of their mutual classes.

“Do you have anyone to hang out with?” Nicky asks hopefully, looking up from flipping through the camera photos and right at Andrew. “Is your friend  _Renee_ gonna take you guys out?” He grins at Andrew, glancing at Aaron and then back. Erik chuckles, ruffling Nicky’s curls.

Andrew snorts, thinking of Renee’s birthday text and tugs at the hem of the new black armbands Aaron had given him and then crosses his arms over his chest. “We talked about this Nicky, Renee is my sparring partner and  _friend_ , nothing more.” That and he’s  _pretty sure_ he’s 100% gay now.

“I know you said that!” Nicky sighs. “I just want you two to find true love like me and my hunk did!” It’s true, they were a pretty perfect match and their wedding was amazing, with Aaron and Andrew as Nicky’s best men like he promised. Seeing Nicky and Erik’s love gave them hope that one day they could find their special someone too.

“Nicholas…” Erik sighs and then kisses his forehead when Nicky pouts.

“We’re just…” Aaron starts, looking to Andrew. Andrew tilts his head at Aaron, who shrugs and Andrew rolls his eyes, flicking his fingers. “We’re just gonna go out- can we borrow your car?”

“Of course! We still have Erik’s car, will you be back for dinner?” Nicky finally bounces out of his husband’s hold to go fetch his keys. Andrew catches them with ease when thrown his way.

“Depends on what happens today,” Andrew shrugs, thankful they were allowed to skip school on their birthday as school was already hard enough. Last year, their birthday fell on a Sunday, so they (meaning Aaron) asked Nicky if they could take the day off for their birthday this year and be allowed to enjoy it. Obviously, Nicky easily agreed and Erik reminded them to not make a habit of skipping.

“We’ll stay in touch,” Andrew promises and steps into Nicky’s embrace, smiling into his chest as his motherly touch strokes his hair and back. “Thanks for this morning,” he says in German and switches places with Aaron, hugging Erik. It had gotten easier with them since their sixteenth birthday, they respected each other’s personal space and when they needed affection they sought it out.

It’s nice, having a family. They are constantly reminded of how thankful they are for this, they made sure to remind them of it last Thanksgiving, making Nicky cry.

“Alright,” Nicky sniffles after hugs are shared out and Erik tucks him under his arm. “Go, have fun, be teenagers - but be safe!”

The twins smile softly at his caring words and nod obediently. They hear the camera clicking as they slip into their matching leather jackets and boots and as they head out the door. When they are in Nicky’s car they wave and drive off, only speaking once they are on the road.

“So, where to?” Aaron fiddles with the radio as they drive. It’s already ten in the morning so students are in class and adults are at work. Nicky would be working on his homework for his second to last semester of nursing school and Erik would work from home on his cases.

“The tank is full, might as well drive around for a while and see what we can find.” Andrew checked his speed, not wanting to get in trouble on their birthday (not that he cared, but Aaron would) given that they were still on probation for three more months.

“Sounds good - let’s get coffee though! I’m gonna crash from all that sugar we ate.”

Andrew laughs at him for that and takes the next turn, heading for Main Street where all the fast food places are. Aaron sticks his tongue out and calls him a sugar hoarder. Andrew doesn’t argue because it’s true.

\--

After driving around for a while, drinking coffee and stopping at the bookstore for a bit (“We just got books for our birthday.” “And?” “True.”) they decided to go to the mall when Renee texted Andrew.

“Are you sure you don’t like her?” Aaron asked, half teasing, half genuine. Andrew’s eyebrow lift and calm response is all Aaron needs to know he’s telling the truth. With anyone else, he would just be annoyed and emotionless.

“I’m sure. Her equipment is not suited to my needs.” Even though this is true, he wonders on occasion if maybe he just hasn’t met the right girl. Seeing as his only crushes thus far have been on people on the  _men’s_ hockey team, that is more than likely not the case.

“Congratulations Andrew,” Aaron smirks when his twins looks over in question. “You’re gay. Happy birthday, I’ll be sure to buy you rainbow armbands for Christmas this year.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Aaron laughs as Andrew shoves his face toward the window, easily pushing Andrew’s arm away. Andrew can’t help but grin at the solid feeling in his chest as he thinks about having a sexuality to identify with. Nervousness seeps in after a moment and once they’ve pulled into a spot at the mall parking lot he looks to his twin.

“Seriously though, I don’t-”

Aaron rolls his eyes and waves his hand. “Drew, that’s  _your_ business to tell and I’m insulted you thought you had to tell me not to tell anyone.” He gets out of the car and shuts the door, ending the conversation. Andrew smiles and shuts off the car before following.

\--

“Happy birthday Andrew, Aaron!” Renee cheers once she finds them at the music store.

When the twins look up from the CDs, they pause when they find Allison Reynolds trailing behind her, texting on her phone and holding hands with Seth Gordon. Andrew hides his scowl when he sees them.

“You’re friends with the Twin Terrors?” Allison sneers, her scathing gaze glaring over their appearances, probably looking for any sign of a fashion crime, but since Nicky (a very gay and fashion savvy man) dressed them, she won’t find any. Seth’s disgusted gaze also on them, less judgemental than Allison’s.

Andrew’s face had already smoothed out into his favoured apathetic expression. Aaron’s eyes narrow, glaring at them. Renee scolds her before either twin can say anything, just as a presence comes up from behind them. Andrew turns as someone slightly taller than him with auburn hair and sun-kissed skin steps up.

Immediately Andrew recognises Neil Hatford, Kevin Day’s best friend (and Riko’s, bastard), sophomore hockey defenseman, Allison and Renee’s cheerleading teammate  _and_ the fastest runner on CCHS’s track team. He’s boldly dressed in navy blue skinny jeans and baby pink crop top and his letterman jacket.

It takes everything in Andrew’s very being to not stare at his ass or even his abdomen as he passes by, instead catching a glimpse of piercing blue eyes when he glances at the twins,  _at Andrew_ , before he stops in front of Allison and Seth. Andrew inhales when Aaron pinches his side, realising he stopped breathing.

“Alli, I want to show you the music Kate and I found for our competition routine,” Neil says and Aaron perks up at Katelyn’s name. Neil beckons at Allison, who rolls her eyes before she follows, tugging a groaning Seth after her. “Come on Gordon, don’t be a bitch about it,” Neil teases Seth.

The twins and Renee watch as Allison steps away from her boyfriend and Neil as Seth suddenly lunges at Neil, the two of them grappling and swearing at each other. They’ve just hit the floor when a store employee comes over to yell at them. Renee is chuckling lightly and Andrew turns his head slightly to acknowledge his friend, but he’s still staring at Neil as he jumps up from the floor with the help of Katelyn Marshal, at whom he knows Aaron is staring.

“ _God, I’m gay_ ,” Andrew says to Aaron in German when Neil throws his head back, laughing at Seth, whom Allison is pulling back. Neil just looks so good with flushed skin and sparkling eyes, a sly grin on his face when Kevin comes over to scold him, but ends up smiling at whatever Neil says to him. It’s all ruined when Riko joins, that assholeish smirk on his face widening when he notices the twins.

“Come on,” Renee gets their attention again. “I’m buying you guys ice cream to celebrate.”

“Thanks Renee,” Aaron manages a small smile tugging Andrew along as they leave the music store, wanting to get away from Riko and his friends so they don’t do something to break probation.

Both of the twins are annoyed that  _their_ birthday had to be interrupted by assholes, even if that was how they grew up. Still, they shake it off and focus on spending an hour with Renee. Even though Renee is a true angel in disguise, Andrew can’t help but be disappointed that both Kevin and Neil, who are decent people, are friends with Riko Moriyama of all people. He knows it’s even worse for Aaron that Katelyn’s not only in a relationship with one of the jocks from the clique, but also friends with all of the assholes.

Nevertheless, ice cream with Renee is good and then they bail on the mall to return to Nicky and Erik for dinner and are able to go to bed feel amazing. When they tumble into bed side by side (something they are probably too old to be doing), Andrew squeezes Aaron’s hand and smiles. “Happy birthday, Rin.”

“Happy birthday, Drew.”

* * *

**_18th Birthday:_ **

The only reason the twins were at school on their birthday was because Aaron had an exam. It was unfortunate, but it was an exam for Aaron’s favourite subject - Biology, and he would not miss it even if Andrew paid him to.

As usual, Nicky goes all out, showering the twins with confetti from the morning, as tradition, before giving them their own cakes and tons of gifts. Nicky’s a proud mother hen all the way out of the door, cooing that his ‘children’ were finally grown up and adults.

“We’re not children,” Aaron pouts, and Nicky laughs delightedly, shooing them out of the door.

They’re given the car to go to school that day, and Nicky tosses him the key. “Good luck on your exam, Rin!” Nicky shouts, blowing them kisses as they wave him off after giving him hugs.

“This is going to be an interesting day,” Andrew sighs as he gets behind the wheel, starting the car and Aaron settles in, matching his sigh.

“I think Kate broke up with her boyfriend,” Aaron says as Andrew backs out of the garage, turning onto the road. “Melissa texted me about it last night. She was asking for Bio notes.”

“Time for you to make your move,” Andrew teases Aaron, who flushes, narrowing his eyes.

“What about that redhead?” Aaron teases right back, and Andrew turns to glare at him for a second before keeping his eyes on the road. “Or  _Kevin_ ,” Aaron giggles as Andrew rolls his eyes.

“Shush,” Andrew groans as he stops at the red light. “It’s been two years, I  _told_ you I don’t have a crush on Kevin anymore!”

“Uh huh,” Aaron snorts, shaking his head. “Do you think anyone in school remembered our birthday?”

Andrew shrugs slightly. “Renee does. She texted me this morning. I don’t really care if anyone else remembers.”

Aaron bites his lip, nodding slowly as Andrew continues driving. “It would be cool if Katelyn remembers,” Aaron says casually, and Andrew huffs.

They get to school in no time, parking and making their way into the school. They stop in surprise when they see balloons stuck on their side-by-side lockers, Renee and Katelyn and a few other cheerleaders smiling widely as they cheer, “Happy birthday!”

Andrew’s eyes widen and he falls a step back as Aaron continues walking toward the display, mouth gaping. “Holy shit,” Aaron gasps, face red as Katelyn comes up to him, hugging him tightly.

“Happy birthday, Aaron,” she says gently and Andrew’s surprised his brother doesn’t internally combust from her touch. “I hope you enjoy your day today,” she beams as she gives Andrew a wave, knowing that he wouldn’t have accepted her hug. “Ren, Neil and I made you some cupcakes. We can share it over lunch.”

“Thank you,” Aaron says, his face scarlet because she’s still standing so close to him, and Katelyn just giggles adorably.

Andrew notices Neil and Renee behind her, glancing away when he meets Neil’s eyes. Neil was ridiculously attractive. He was like a bright star - beautiful, but Andrew could never look at him for too long.

“Happy birthday, Andrew,” Renee comes up to him, smiling meaningfully at him. Neil’s behind her, the tips of his ears slightly red.

“Happy birthday,” Neil says, voice soft and lilting and Andrew fights the blush that wants to come, but he’s pretty sure he fails.

Andrew looks resolutely at Neil’s hair, unable to look at his face. “Thank you,” he mutters, fingers curling tightly around his bag strap as his heart races. “What type of cupcakes did you make?”

Thankfully, Renee answers. “Chocolate and red velvet.”

“Ooh,” Aaron looks excited. “I can’t wait to try it!”

Katelyn laughs and Aaron flushes. “Hey Mr Impatient, you’ll have to wait until lunch,” she sticks out her tongue at him and both twins pout.

Their day is better than Andrew’d expected, not realising how many people would actually wish them happy birthday. He’d thought that only Renee would care enough to say something.

They make it through the day floating on cloud nine. Aaron passes his exam and the cupcakes taste amazing, and Andrew finally understands what it’s like to enjoy a birthday with friends.

* * *

**_19th Birthday:_ **

Andrew sits at the table, plucking confetti out of his hair, his Psychology 101 homework in front of him, with Aaron across the table diligently studying for their Biology 101 exam tomorrow. They’d already gone through the whole rigmarole with Nicky and Erik, enjoying their morning with them as they had the past few years on their birthday.

They’re no longer in high school and can’t skip classes if they want to be a successful doctor and lawyer. They have to show up everyone who ever looked down on them and told them they’d never amount to anything, that they’d just be a couple of thugs that were up to no good and end up in jail before they graduated.

“What are you smiling about?” Aaron mutters, pulling out the earbud of his new wireless headphones Andrew got him, since the last pair he had gotten him had a good run though.

“We’ve really come a long way,” Andrew muses, admiring his new armbandfrom Aaron, black with rainbow stitching in a geometric pattern on the surface with the usual sheath for his knives. His left arm with his old scars lined up perfectly along his inner forearm are visible, but he can’t help but smile at the small solid black heart tattooed over the worst of them.  _Neil…_

“We have,” Aaron smiles and pulls out the other earbud. “What made you think about that?”

“I always am,” Andrew shrugs, leaning back in his chair and looks across their kitchen table and the happy birthday balloons and the decorations. Every single holiday and event, Nicky goes all out, making a huge deal out of it.

The funniest thing was that Nicky and Erik share a birthday (two years apart) and it’s the only time Erik tries to outdo his excitable husband. He can’t help but want to make them proud as both Nicky and Erik have always been there for them and put up with all their bullshit. “Think we’ve made them proud?”

Aaron grins. “I think so, I mean, Nicky tells us every other day.”

Andrew breathes out a laugh. “True.”

Aaron shakes his head at him. “Finish your homework before they get here.”

Andrew rolls his eyes and listens, anticipating the arrival of his boyfriend, somehow managing to get homework done.

\--

“Twins! You have someone here to see you!” Nicky announces as he steps into the dining room where the twins are cleaning up their study materials.

When they look up, Kate and Neil jump into view, wearing their cheerleading uniforms and waving their pom-poms. They are smiling brilliantly at them, standing back to back, shaking their pom-poms in unison. “Happy Birthday Twinyards!” They collapse against each other in giggles before they approach the twins, both of them sporting brilliant pink blushes.

“Hey,” Andrew practically falls against the table as Neil drapes his arms over his shoulders, pressed flush against him with that  _smile_ on his perfect pink lips. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kate and Aaron smiling already as they share kisses, but he only has eyes for Neil.

“Hey yourself, Drew,” Neil whispers and his eyes twinkle with mischief.

“I know that look…” Andrew murmurs, swallowing dryly. They haven’t been together that long, but he always managed to make him feel flustered and nervous in the best way. Andrew absolutely loves it.

“You mean the look that says I want to show you how much I love you?” Neil grins.

“Yeah,” Andrew can’t say anymore as Neil kisses him tenderly and melts in his arms.

Then a camera clicks, the flash filling the room for moment and the twins pull away from their partners, scolding- “Nicky!”

“Nope!” Nicky giggles and gestures to Erik, the culprit caught red-handed with camera in hand and a mischievous smile.

The twins groan, but can’t help but pull their partners into them, posing for Erik’s next few shots. The walls of the house having been increasingly covered with the photos over the years and even if some of them are embarrassing, they loved each and every one of them.

 

* * *

 

**_25th Birthday:_**  

“Alright, I’m off,” Neil announces after he finishes getting dressed in his tracksuit. He smiles at his boyfriend still curled up in bed and kneels on the mattress to kiss him goodbye. “Happy birthday Drew.”

“Have a good workout,” Andrew murmurs against Neil’s lips. He smirks when Neil tries to pull away and then pulls him in for another kiss - and then another. He doesn’t want to let Neil leave, pulling Neil down and deepening their kiss. Neil pulls away, his face flushed and an adorable smile on his lips. “Do you have to go? It was getting good.” Andrew’s hazel eyes flicker with need and amusement at Neil’s pink cheeks and shiny pink lips. “It’s my birthday.”

Neil just laughs and stands by the bed, smiling sweetly. “Sorry babe, you may have the day off, Mr Lawyer with his own schedule, but I don’t. Besides, you’re meeting Aaron for breakfast in an hour before the four of us have lunch.” Andrew sighs and lays on his back, his half hard cock complaining.

“Fine - you owe me, though.”

“Yeah, yeah - after the party,” Neil backs out of the room and once the door opens, King Fluffykins, their tortoiseshell cat, darts in and jumps on the bed. “I love you! Tell your brother I said happy birthday!”

Andrew pets King as the purring cat snuggles up to him, smiling as Neil leaves. “I will, love you too!” Andrew settles into the sheets of their bed, his hand seeking out his phone. After smiling at his birthday wishes from friends and the video Erik and Nicky texted to the family group chat, he dials the first speed dial and as it rings, his fingers massage King’s ear.

“ _Happy Birthday, Drew!_ ” Aaron greets the second the line connects.

Andrew smiles warmly. “Happy Birthday, Rin.” Over the line he hears Katelyn in the background wishing him a happy birthday and saying goodbye to Aaron. He pulls the phone away from his ear so he doesn’t have to hear them do probably the same as he and Neil had.

“ _Drew?_ ” Aaron gets his attention again and Andrew cautiously returns the phone to his ear as King nibbles his fingers. “ _She’s gone to class, Neil at work?_ ”

“Just left,” Andrew swallows. “Are you ready for this?” He asks quietly.

There is silence for a moment, he can hear Aaron fidgeting. “ _I’m not sure which of us is more nervous, I mean you were the one who called me to go shopping last week_.”

“ _You_ were the one who suggested we do it together.”

“ _You called me three times in the last week to ask if Neil knew!_ ”

“And what do you call your response of ‘No - do you think Kate does?’ Huh? What about that?”

“ _...Shut up! Are we going?_ ”

Andrew just laughs at his brother and sits up, stretching after setting King down on the bed, nearly dropping the phone after Aaron yells at him. “Calm down Rin,” he chides and gets up, haphazardly pulling the flat sheet and comforter up to messily make the bed. “I need to shower before I come pick you up alright? Pick where we’re going for breakfast.”

Aaron grumbles, clearly nervous, but agrees. “ _Fine, see you in forty?_ ”

His twin knows him and his routine too well. “Yeah.”

“ _Cool, see you_.”

“See you.”

They end the call and Andrew shuffles over to the master bathroom for his shower, mulling over what he will wear to spend time with his twin and where they were going to eat today. They see each other quite often, but usually with other people around, so on their birthday they always spend at least half of the day together.

They’ve always had each other and yes, they may have others now, but at one point, they were all the other had and they will never take that for granted.

\--

Aaron’s just coming outside, running down the steps of his apartment complex when Andrew pulls up in his Maserati. Andrew snorts when his twin gets in the car, smirking at Aaron until he finally looks at him after buckling his seatbelt.

“Wha- oh. Ha!” Aaron chuckles as he looks over their outfits.

The pair of them managed to match in black skinny jeans, black combat boots, their identical leather jackets now aged after years of wearing them. Aaron’s wearing a black button down while Andrew’s donned a loose fitted black V-neck. Aaron smiles at the sight of Andrew’s black heart tattoo peeking out from his leather sleeve on the inside of his wrist when he grabs the steering wheel.

“Watch them give us crayons at the restaurant,” Andrew jests, making Aaron laugh and shifts into gear and drives away from the curb. “Where to?”

“Honestly, I want to go to the cafe and people watch with you,” Aaron replies, settling back in the seat, a content smile on his face.

“People are stupid, Rin,” Andrew lifts his brow again.

“Well, at least the Tram has  _interesting_ people - maybe they won’t stare at us like everyone else does.” Aaron huffs.

Andrew smirks. “It’s as if they haven’t seen twins before, right?”

“Imagine if we were a set of triplets,” Aaron muses and Andrew groans. “What!? It’s possible.”

“Do you want to imagine the possibility we have a third sibling that was in foster care, Aaron?”

Andrew regrets it for a split second after the words come out of his mouth when Aaron frowns, but they don’t  _do regret_.

“Andrew…”

Andrew sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Forget I said that - some of my cases remind me of our childhood and Neil abandoned me this morning.”

Aaron, obviously willing to change the subject, grins at him. “Not me. Kate and I-”

“I don’t want to hear about your sex life any more than you want to hear about mine!”

Aaron laughs at him for the rest of the drive.

\--

The twins sit on either side of a small table at the Tram, sipping their sickeningly sweet coffee with a pile of baked goods between them, half eaten. They already taunted each other about watching their carbs and caloric intake (Andrew: Well,  _Neil_ happens to like my squish, so  _there_. Aaron: Well  _Kate_ appreciates me supporting her  _attempt_ at vegetarianism. Andrew: Ew. Aaron: ... I know.) Now they are talking in German about the steady flow of people of all unique types coming and out of the cafe.

“Hmm… guitar playing tattoo artist in a polyamorous relationship and has… a pet turtle,” Aaron nods at the man at the counter, taking his sweet time ordering.

Andrew huffs a breath, gesturing to the guy who’s overloading his coffee with Splenda. “Mechanic on mid-morning break who likes their vegan options, likes tattoo artist’s ass, but is in a hurry.”

“Oh, nice one,” Aaron bites into his fourth baked good, a chocolate croissant this time, chewing thoughtfully. “Maybe they’ll hit it off, we should tell mechanic guy that tattoo artist is in an open relationship,” he suggests through his mouthful.

Andrew wrinkles his nose and pushing his hand through his hair. “Do you kiss Kate with that mouth? Gross,” he teases.

Aaron looks at him, and takes another bite, chewing a bit before speaking; “you should see her at home, she’s just as bad. I bet you and Neil are just as gross.”

Andrew groans and shakes his head. “Of course we’re gross,  _but we don’t talk with our mouths full, Aaron_.”

Aaron flushes and swallows his bite. “Don’t talk to me like that, I’m not five.” He still laughs when Andrew sticks his tongue out at him. “God, I fucking missed this. Just you and me… it’s not the same as it was back then, but-”

“Of course it’s not the same, we’re successful, moving forward in life, we have people who love us. Family…” Andrew looks down at his coffee and swirls the remaining liquid. “We’re about to get engaged…,” He finishes softly, butterflies violently flying around in his stomach.

“Do you think they’ll say yes?” Aaron asks, just as soft.

Andrew grips his mug tightly before nodding sharply. “They’ve been with us for over six years, I really hope so.” He shares a nervous smile with his brother and then reaches into his coat for Aaron’s gift, sliding it across the table. “Happy birthday, Rin.”

Aaron grins and pulls out a box from his own coat and slides it over, catching his hand before they can separate and squeezes. “Happy birthday, Drew.” They smile at each other, letting go, opening their gifts from each other.

Aaron opens his gift to find a black and silver fountain pen, _Dr A. Minyard_ engraved on its smooth surface, making his eyes misty as he runs his thumb over it. “I’m not a doctor.”

_“Yet_ ,”Andrew corrects, only to pause at the sight of the expensive watch he unwraps. It’s very minimalistic, simple, only the hour, minute and second hands ticking away on the numberless matte black watch face. “Rin…” he murmurs, running his thumb over the smooth glass face. He puts it on his left wrist, just above his tattoo and snaps it in place, liking the weight.

They thank each other, smiling and continuing with their game, eating slowly. They leave when they’re finished, heading to pick up two very important pieces of jewellery for two very important people.

\--

To say that Andrew was nervous would be a huge understatement. He can feel his heart pounding in his throat as he enters the Russian restaurant, Enigma, behind his brother.

“I’m going to fucking throw up,” Aaron whispers to Andrew and Andrew groans.

“We’ll throw up together,” he promises as they smile with their usual Russian host, Misha. This restaurant was where Neil had taken Andrew out on their first date. In high school, there was a lot of tension between the twins and the redhead, because of Riko, before the brothers were taken aback by Neil asking Andrew out on a date. Aaron demanded to be brought along with Katelyn, and had chosen this expensive restaurant, and to their surprise, it turned out that Enigma was owned by one of a close friend of Neil’s uncle.

It had been an amazing, dream-like night, and quite possibly one of the best nights of Andrew’s life. They’d returned to have lunch and dinner there many times after, even scoring their own private corner just for them.

“Hi Misha,” Andrew greets the server, and she smiles broadly at them.

“Neil and Katelyn are already here,” she informs them and they nod, glancing at each other and taking a deep breath.

“We can do this,” Andrew whispers to his brother, and Aaron nods firmly. “No matter what happens, we’ll always have each other.”

They hook their pinkies together as they follow Misha through the restaurant to the back, finding their private, cordoned-off area where Katelyn and Neil are waiting for them, chatting among themselves.

Katelyn looks gorgeous in a red silk dress, but Andrew’s eyes are immediately drawn to Neil, who smiles broadly as he draws closer. Neil looks beautiful, with the barest hint of makeup and glitter on, his lips sparkling and eyeliner in place. He’s wearing a shirt that’s tied in the front, his legs encased in black jeans. Leaning down, Andrew kisses him gently, taking a seat opposite next to his brother.

“Happy birthday, Andrew,” Katelyn says warmly and Andrew offers a smile to the girl who made his brother unconditionally happy. “How’s your day been so far? How was breakfast?”

Andrew glances at his brother. “It was good,” he says vaguely. “It feels good to be twenty-five. We did some shopping after breakfast, but that’s it.”

Katelyn beams at Andrew as Neil says, “have you shared gifts yet?” in an excited voice and Andrew huffs, nodding. “Ooh, lemme see!”

Neil fawns over Andrew’s watch, complimenting Aaron’s taste, but doesn’t let go of Andrew’s wrist just yet, his thumb rubbing over the permanent heart tattoo, knowing the meaning of it.

Aaron takes out his pen, holding gently as he shows Katelyn and Neil, and Katelyn gasps, her eyes shining as she smiles thankfully at Andrew.

“I love it, Dr Minyard,” she says, winking at Aaron, who blushes. “Neil’s ordered already,” she informs them, and they nod, not too worried about the food.

“Two house salads with vinaigrette dressing, cedar plank salmon on wild rice, coconut curry shrimp and medium rare filet mignon for Aaron and Kate,” Neil recites, off memory. “And house soup, medium rare filet mignon, grilled lobster, oysters and roasted duck for Andrew and me.”

Aaron looks impressed, but Andrew just stares wordlessly at Neil, stares at the man with whom he’s fallen in love countless times.

“You remembered all the dishes from our first date,” he says softly and Neil blushes lightly, ducking his head. “Neil…”

“It was the best day of my life,” Neil murmurs, blinking prettily at Andrew. “Of course I remember it.”

Andrew sighs happily, sinking into his seat, all nerves washing away and replaced with anticipation. Aaron nudges him, and when Andrew glances at him, Aaron’s wearing a knowing smile.

When Misha returns with their food and usual complimentary homemade vodka, they share their shots before digging in. The food disappears quickly as they share and chat, enjoying their meal.

It’s time for dessert before they know it, and Andrew’s heart climbs back to his throat in nervous excitement. He pokes Aaron, letting him know that it’s time, and Aaron clears his throat.

“I’m just going to use the bathroom,” Aaron says, and Neil and Katelyn nod as they finish up on the oysters.

They stack the plates to make it easier for Misha to carry and Andrew tries to calm his nerves as he sees Aaron talking fervently to Misha, who has a large smile and is nodding emphatically.

He swallows, turning his attention back to Neil and Katelyn. “So, what’s for dessert?” he asks Neil, raising an eyebrow and Neil rolls his eyes.

“You  _know_ what’s for dessert,” Neil teases him and Andrew huffs. “Kate, what do you want?”

“I’m kinda full,” she pouts thoughtfully. “Can I just share your berry cheesecake, Neil?”

“Of course,” Neil smiles at her as Misha comes to take their orders and plates. “One berry cheesecake, please Misha. Andrew?”

Andrew really can’t stomach anything else, but he knows it would arouse suspicion if he said no, so he swallows around the lump in his throat. “One chocolate lava cake. Rin and I will share.”

Misha nods, giving Andrew a secret smile, before clearing out the table. “I’ll be back with it in five,” she promises, bustling off, just as Aaron returns.

“Did you order dessert?” he asks and they nod.

“Misha’s smiling a lot,” Neil observes. “She’s been going to culinary school, and Dmitri’s putting one of her creations on the menu soon. I can’t wait to try it.”

The banter lasts a few minutes, before Misha’s returning with the cakes, setting Andrew and Aaron’s lava cake in front of them. Then slowly and deliberately, she slides Neil’s cake onto the table between Neil and Katelyn.

It takes a second for both of them to see the cake, and then Katelyn’s gasping loudly and Neil’s making a choking sound as they read what’s written on it -  _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

“Wh-who’s this for?” Neil asks quickly, doubtfully, and then he turns blood red as Andrew slides off his chair and onto one knee, pulling the box smoothly out of his pocket.

“Neil,” Andrew says, his voice low. “We had a rocky start-.”

“You don’t fucking say,” Neil whispers, tears dripping out of his eyes. “You punched me in the face. Wait- I should shut up.” He slaps both hands over his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Andrew, who laughs fondly.

There’s a choked scream and he knows Aaron’s on one knee as well, but he doesn’t look over focusing on his beautiful boyfriend and (hopefully) soon-to-be fiancé.

“We had a rocky start,” Andrew says, heart bursting with love. “I never thought I would find love, much less in a fucking  _jock_ , but here we are. You mean the world to me, and I’ve learnt to hold on to the things I have now for as long as I can. I’m going to fight for you as much as I can, and I know you’ll do the same. Neil, I love you, and that is three words I didn’t think I would be saying to anyone besides Aaron.”

Andrew takes a deep shaky breath. “Neil Hatford, you’re the most annoyingly gorgeous guy who wears way too many crop tops and leggings around me. You always leave me in a state of constant arousal. You sing too loudly in the shower and I’m pretty sure you love the cat more than me. But I love the fuck out of you, so much that it’s overwhelming sometimes. Neil, will you marry me?”

Andrew exhales loudly, his heart pounding out of his chest, and Neil launches at him, kissing him hard. Andrew’s hands come around to hold him tightly, kissing him back just as heatedly, then Neil’s pulling back, wiping away his tears hastily as he gasps for air. “Fuck.  _Yes_ , Andrew. Jesus Christ. Was there even a chance of me saying no? Andrew, I fucking love you so much. Put it on me,” he says, and Andrew takes the ring out with shaky fingers, sliding it onto Neil’s ring finger.

Neil gasps as he sees the ring, a black titanium band with sapphires embedded every few millimetres. “Baby, I love it,” he whispers, kissing Andrew again and again. “I love it and I love  _you_ ,” Neil whispers against his lips.

Andrew clings onto Neil, holding him as his heart bursts with happiness.

\--

“Wh-who’s this for?”

Neil’s voice is almost distant as Aaron focuses on Katelyn, blood pounding in his ears. He’s sure Andrew’s on his knee by now, but Aaron has to take a few deep breaths. Katelyn’s looking over at Neil and smiling widely, looking so pleased and happy for Andrew and Neil, but Aaron can’t take his eyes off her.

She’s so beautiful, her blonde hair cascading down in ringlets, the red silk of her dress complimenting her fair skin and cherry lips. Aaron slides to one knee with a sense of calm, the ring box in his hand.

“Kate,” he says gently, and she turns to smile at him, her smile disappearing when she sees him on his knee, baring his soul to her. She lets out a choked sound, freezing as Aaron smiles at her. “Baby, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’ve never treated me like everyone else, you’ve always had the utmost respect for me and my ambitions, and you always have so much love to give to everyone. I want to marry you, Kate, and I want to grow old with you. I want us to be doctors together, I want us to adopt kids and more cats and I want us to have a big house and a happy life.”

Katelyn inhales shakily, eyes tearing up, getting off her chair and kneeling in front of Aaron, her expression loving and open as she holds his hand, giving him strength to continue. Fuck, he loved her so much.

“Katelyn, my sweetheart,” Aaron whispers. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry me?”

“Aaron, _yes_ ,” Katelyn says immediately, laughing happily as she throws her arms around Aaron, kissing him. Aaron slides his arms around her lithe body as he kisses her back hard.

“Let me put the ring on you,” Aaron gasps, pulling away and Katelyn’s eyes widen when she sees the white-gold ring with a heart-shaped diamond.

“It’s beautiful,” she gasps, and Aaron smiles, kissing her as he slides the ring on. “I’d love to be your wife, Aaron Minyard,” she promises and Aaron wipes her tears away, kissing her again.

Their bubble is broken by loud clapping, and Aaron glances up, standing shakily and supporting Katelyn as he sees Dmitri Sokolav, the owner of the restaurant, beaming at them as a happy Misha stands behind him with a tray of vodka shots.

“I hear congratulations are in order, yes?” he says, smiling widely at Neil and Andrew, who are positively glowing. Aaron’s pleased to see the ring fitting snugly on Neil’s finger.

“I’m engaged, Dmitri,” Neil squeaks and Dmitri lets out booming laughter.

“I told you,” Dmitri wags his finger at Neil, who flushes red. “I told you to show your man a good time and I’ll be catering your wedding.” Andrew’s eyebrows raise as if he’s just realising something, and Neil’s blushing uncontrollably.  

“Come, let us toast to your engagements.” Misha shares out the shots, even taking one herself as they stand around the small table. “Marriage is something beautiful,” Dmitri says, voice softening. “And it is something you should never let go of easily. You have both found something wonderful in your partners. Never forget it. Use it to make each other better and never bring each other down. And don’t forget to love each other at all times. To wonderful, healthy marriages. Nostrovia!”

“Nostrovia!” they all shout, draining their shots.

\--

Upon arriving at the Kloses’ residence, the twins note the line of cars on the street and in the driveway, except for the spot behind Nicky’s where Andrew parks the Maserati. It wasn’t surprising that Katelyn and Neil had beat them there, with Neil driving his newest Lamborghini. When they go inside, Aaron links his pinkie with Andrew’s for the sake of nostalgia and probably for strength that Andrew knows they both  _need_ at the moment.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” As expected, the door opens and Nicky attacks them with confetti before gathering them in a tight hug that they willingly return. All of their friends and their significant others are inside, grinning at them as they in turn hug Erik next. They see Renee with a camera, filming everything with a gentle smile on her face

They share nervous, but genuinely excited smiles with their partners as they saunter forward, attaching themselves to their sides. Right now, he's pretty sure Renee is the only one who can tell that there is anything amiss. Expect for Kevin, whom Neil probably texted immediately to announce the engagement as they were inappropriately close for two people in serious relationships.

Of course, Nicky is the one to coo over them, the mother-hen that he is, Erik chuckling as he tries to calm his husband down, but it’s no use.

The twins and their partners move through the house filled with people, greeting them. Aaron thanks them all for coming and Andrew just presses closer to Neil. They see Matt and Dan and their two year old daughter, Maia. Dan’s already showing with her second child, which is amazing since she’s a motivational speaker in increasingly high demand while Matt tours as a professional boxer. Andrew’s especially amused by the stitches on his brow and the brace on his left wrist as he holds his daughter.

Thankfully, Allison and Seth are busy, because he couldn’t stand to be around them, even if they are Neil’s (and Renee's…) friends. By the time he gets to Renee for a half hug, she is passing the camera to someone else so they can talk while Nicky flits around getting snacks for everyone while Erik checks on dinner.

“No wife?” Aaron asks Renee, standing beside Andrew. Only then Andrew realises that Neil’s disappeared from his side; he catches his fiancé hanging off of Kevin and Jeremy, the three idiots flirting as they always do with an amused Jean at their side. He rolls his eyes, turning back to his best friend and brother.

“Nah,” Renee smiles, toying with her silver cross around her neck. “She’s busy as always. She… well, I’d be lying if I said she sends her love, but she wishes you both good luck.”

The twins stare at Renee and watch as a coy smile twists the corner of her lips.

“What do you-”

“Well, you two should enjoy your party, Nicky and Erik went all out as they always do, I’m sure you aren’t surprised.” Renee winks and walks away.

Andrew looks to Aaron at the same time he does.

‘Did you say anything?’ Aaron mouths and Andrew shakes his head, sighing heavily. It seemed like everyone was going to figure out their engagement before they could announce it.

\--

The party is exciting as it always is, with tons of food that Nicky and Erik made. Renee, Katelyn and Neil had helped them prepare, as they have for the past six years. They get the gifts they usually expect and embarrassing stories are told despite their usual pleading. They have fun, looking around at their family and friends, enjoying what is probably their fourth dessert of the day and after being sung to, they decide to make the announcement.

“We have good news, Nicky,  Erik,” Aaron starts, grinning as he takes Katelyn’s hand in his, as Andrew does the same with Neil.

Nicky  _instantly_ takes the hint and screeches, slapping his hands on the table as he stands. “My babies both proposed!? Omg! Let me see!!!” He makes grabby hands at Neil and Katelyn, gasping as he looks at the rings. “I have more in-laws to be! Welcome to the family!”

Erik is chuckling as his husband clings to Katelyn and then Neil, kissing their foreheads motherly, Renee filming the whole thing. Now Andrew understands why she was manning the camera. He is smiling as he watches his fiancé and soon to be sister-in-law bond with Erik and Nicky, recalling the first time Neil had met Nicky and had immediately pulled a knife on his unconditionally loving cousin.

It was a rocky start indeed, but it is wonderful sitting beside Aaron, who is his best friend in the entire world, engaged to the most beautiful man in the world and surrounded by love on the one day a year he used to dread the most.

He hooks his pinkie with Aaron's and they look at each other, knowing that yes, they have each other, they are all they need, but they've branched out and were lucky enough to find everything they ever wanted and more.

It's the happiest they've ever been and somehow they know it will only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Look out for the next addition to this series.


End file.
